CR Alternates: Requiem of a Memory
by CrimsonRev
Summary: "No matter how hard we try, we can forget, but we'll always remember" - Alex Sawyers Prower was a normal student at Kuoh Academy with a shady reputation, but his life begins to change after a certain girl asks him out. Now he finds himself seeing visions of him and others. Who are they? Why does he see them, and why is a pale blue screen floating in front of him? Warnings inside.
1. Prologue

**CN: Hello everyone, CN here, and welcome to this new story called Requiem of a Memory**

 **Alex: Damn CN, back at it again with the random story ideas**

 **CN: Oh, I forgot to mention, you're the main protagonist in this Alex**

 **Alex** **: ... Wait what?! I'm normally a secondary one, so why would I be the main character?!**

 **CN: Well, first of all, I want to warn everyone that this story holds very strong content, so for those that do not have the stomach, leave...**

 **Alex** **: ... What kind of content? Forgive me for mi curiosity...**

 **CN: It'll be explained once I do the disclaimer...**

 **Alex** **: *sigh* Fine, just get on with it.**

 **CN** **: Thank you. Now, I suppose I don't have to remind everyone that I don't own High School DxD and any patented content that is added and/or mentioned. Also, warning, this will contain very adult themes, including a bunch of rape scenes (not the usual kind, you'll see). Tortures, Pregnancy, Gender Benders, Lemons, Gore and swearing.**

"Normal Speech"

 _"Inner Spirit Speech"_

 _'Thoughts'_

 **"Ethereal Speech"**

 _ **'Ethereal Thoughts'**_

["Ddraig Speech"]

 _['Ddraig Thoughts']_

 **[Gamer Interface]**

 **That is all.**

 _ **On with the show**_

* * *

 _"When everything is normal, then nothing is normal" - Alex Sawyers_

* * *

 _ **1st POV**_

Kuoh, a peaceful town where people can enjoy themselves and have a normal life, one of its main characteristics being the former All-Girl and recently turned Co-ed Kuoh Academy, one of the best schools in Japan. Kuoh Academy is considered among the male population a _'Babe Paradise'_ , called that way due to the ratio of male to female students is of 1:20, which made it a target for every pervert or hot blooded male to study there as a means to get a girlfriend there or, to the more perverted ones, to get a harem. For those who wish to know who I am, then allow me to introduce myself; I am Alex Sawyers Prower, I am 17 years old and I am a student to said school. My appearance is quite unorthodox, with messy black hair with a big strand of hair with a smaller atop of it and loose bangs covering my forehead and framing my face; I have tanned skin, a normal lean face and green eyes. Usually I wear a dark orange jacket with a black tank top, black pants and boots; now that I think about it, I look like Carter, a character created by an American animator called AnimatedJames; either way, I'm actually American, born in Brooklyn, New York; the reason I came to Japan was actually out of curiosity. Yes, that's right, I am a very curious person and I love to know more; one of the things that intrigued me the most was Japan, its culture, its history, its religion, everything about Japan attracts me, so when my parents gave me permission to go to any country I wished, I didn't hesitate to go to Japan, luckily, I took Japanese classes so I'm not lost.

Once the plane landed in Tokyo, I was picked up by my uncle, Brock Rumlow, funny thing is that he reminds me of Marvel's Brock Rumlow; then, I lived with him for a while and managed to find a school to study, that one being Kuoh Academy, which had recently turned Co-ed, as mentioned before. One thing that allowed me to study there with no problem was that I was very smart, with my curiosity making me crave for knowledge, so passing the entrance exam was piece of cake; once I got there I decided that, to help me to not only expand my Japanese vocabulary, but also to get some money, I would do some odd jobs like an escort, moving stuff, even threaten some jackasses; that got me quite the look of a delinquent. At school, the girls looked at me and started gossiping as I passed through the halls, while the males looked at me as if I was their most hated enemy; honestly, I admit, I am a pervert, but, who isn't? I mean, everyone has perverseness, it's just that some fear it, others hide it and others embrace it, some more openly than others, but, back on track, I can't help but understand now why is it that every male is a pervert here, the girls are beautiful, however, I have other priorities other than lewdness.

Now I'm sure you're bored and you're thinking 'We want to get to the good part!' or 'What's your background, did something bad happen to you?'.

Why is it that the stereotype of someone like me is always the 'I have a trauma, it'll work for development'?

Either way, just bare with me; I am also a member of the Art Club, where I managed to show others my Mangas and Fanfics, which, somehow, became a product at school, specially my Manga series of pairings, now commonly referred to as 'Hall of Love', cheesy but popular, as well as controversial; the reason why will be explained in the future. Today, was like any other day; go to school, hear the gossips and curses, draw some sketches, write some Fanfics, stare at the creepy old build-

... Wait, 'Stare at the creepy Old Building?'

... Yeah, you must be wondering why. Answer is in this acronym: ORC, the 'Occult Research Club'.

The Occult Research Club is the most requested club to enter due to its members, beginning with the 'Two Great Onee-samas' as they are called, respectively being Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima; Rias Gremory's appearance goes firstly with fair skin, aquamarine eyes and she wears the female Kuoh Academy uniform, consisting of a white sleeved shirt, which is straining against one of her most defining features, those being her big, by my unfortunate knowledge, D-Cup breasts that are perfectly round and perky enough to remain firm and soft enough to bounce with each freaking step... it's like I'm in an Anime of sorts with their 'Ecchi Logic'... moving on; the uniform also consists of a grayish black blouse that mostly leaves the chest area of the shirt visible, which covers the shoulders, back and stomach; it also has a red skirt that barely covers her thighs, almost letting everyone see the outline of the panties, _'freaking perverted uniforms',_ white socks and normal school shoes; however, what makes Rias look so exotic, is her crimson hair that flows down past her thighs with a single hair strand sticking out from the top. Her hair also had loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face; to make it short, Rias is gorgeous and she also carries a regal walking, almost as if she was a princess.

The second one is Akeno, a girl that is _always_ with Rias; she is a black haired girl that keeps it in a high ponytail, held by an orange ribbon with two bangs falling from the sides; she has the same skin tone as the redhead, her face seems more delicate with violet mischievous eyes; she wears the same uniform as Rias, the difference being that her breasts seem to be around DD-Cups, which strain even more against her shirt, and instead of white socks, she wears black ones. Both are known for being the Occult Research Club's respective President and Vice-President, often referred to as 'Buchou' and 'Fukubuchou'.

Another member of the ORC would be the nominated 'Prince of Kuoh' by the girls, a boy name Yuuto Kiba; Kiba has blonde hair, lean face and grey colored eyes; his clothing consists of the Kuoh Academy Uniform minus the blazer, consisting of a white buttoned up shirt with grey pants and shoes, he always has that 'Pretty Boy Smile' as the other students call it which makes the girls fawn like fangirls and the males curse his existence...

... I will never understand why they always do that...

Then there's the last member, the nominated 'Mascot of Kuoh' Koneko Toujou; she's basically a Loli: petite, small and insanely cute with her big amber colored eyes, her white hair that reaches to the neck with two bangs framing her forehead, held by two cat shaped hairpins with the back taking the form of a bob cut; she wears the Summer version of the Female Kuoh Academy Uniform which is basically the same minus the blouse, leaving only a white short sleeved shirt. Overall, what defines her is her cold expression as well as her voice, leading her to be 'unapproachable' and has quite the sweet tooth; there was one time I decided to take her to a candy store, she basically just sucked almost my entire monthly budget like a hoover, never again did I ever take her to a candy store, though I always give her the occasional bag of sweets.

And that's basically the whole Occult Research Club. Now, the reason why I stare at the building is because of a sense of familiarity; almost as if there was something I'm missing there... Either way, I wouldn't be able to figure it out mostly because I belong to the Art Club, as mentioned before, and, like the ORC, the Art Club is very reserved and while it does not have as many requests as the ORC, it is still a popular club so the fact that they accepted me was a blessing, one that I do not want to lose. The Second is because, as I said, the ORC is very exclusive and its requirements are not only unknown but also ludicrous. To enter, I heard once that you must have a lot of knowledge of the Supernatural, Mythology and Archaeology; if it wasn't the fact that I'm still new to this 'Travelling Around the World' thing, I would've joined. So, that will still remain as a puzzle for me. The bell rang, signaling that it was lunch break, the teacher gave us some homework and left, as well as everyone in class; I belong to Class 3-A, where I'm basically the only male in the God damn room, teacher included, so it was always awkward.

As I got my lunch, I was approached by 4 figures; the first two were males, both wearing the male Kuoh Academy Uniform with the blazer buttoned up, the first one having a buzz cut hairstyle (Translation: Almost bald) with no tie, tanned skin and grey colored eyes; the other one had raven colored hair that fell down to his shoulders and square glasses that always reflected the light upon them, thus never allowing his eyes to be seen. Those were respectively 'The Perverted Duo', Matsuda Raikeyo and Motohama Shin'ya, each of them having their own 'titles', those being 'Perverted Baldy' and 'Sexual Harassment Paparazzi' for Matsuda, 'Perverted Glasses' and 'Three Sizes Scouter' for Motohama; now if there is something interesting about those two is that, firstly, Matsuda had more hair when I met him than he does now, and secondly, Motohama was nicknamed ' Three Sizes Scouter' due to his ability of getting the exact measurements of a woman, much to my secret delight and outright annoyance, though to have such an ability you must have a very keen eyesight, even with glasses. The other two however were females, with one of them wearing what seems to be an alternative version of the female Kuoh Academy Uniform, which was a red undershirt that showed a bit of her, much to my gleeful annoyance, E-Cups, which are exactly the biggest breasts of the whole school; she wears the white short sleeved school shirt over it, no tie and no blazer at all, a pink skirt that could only reach down to the thighs and she wears ankle length socks, leaving her smooth and creamy legs on full display. The other female is kind of a frumpy girl with pink glasses, brown colored eyes with brown hair tied into two braids that fall to the side and wears the Female Kuoh Academy uniform with a baggy blazer covering most of her body; those two are 'The Female Perverted Duo', Izzy Hyoudou and Aika Kiryuu, the 'Perverted Beast' for Izzy and the 'Man Size Hunter' for Aika.

Those four were the only ones at school that even wanted to approach me, since I hold basically what gets them running, for Motohama and Matsuda my 'Hall of Love' Manga and for Izzy and Aika my own looks; however, thanks to the former two's association, the females immediately thought that I was a blatant pervert, thus they put me titles as 'Perverted Pencil', and much to my dismay and outright hatred, 'The Paper Defiler'.

THE PAPER DEFILER! **WHAT KIND OF TITLE IS THAT?!**

Either way, outburst aside, the four of them had approached my table, the males having a lecherous grin on their faces, which to me looks kinda stupid, while the girls' own grin was more... seductive.

"Yo, Alex my man, you up to peek at the Kendo Club today? Matsuda had found a good spot where we won't get caught" Motohama greeted and asked me, while Matsuda was nodding his head while the girls just sighed and looked at me.

"Alex, y'know that you don't need to peek at the Kendo Club to get content" Aika told while Izzy grinned as she leaned in, showing a bit more of her cleavage.

"After all, you just need to ask, and we will do _anything_ that you _want_ " Izzy whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine; I slowly inched away from her and stared at the whole group.

"Okay, in order, no I don't want to go peek at the Kendo Club, because no matter how much you try you'll always get caught and this will only worsen people's opinion about me; also, that was just one time, I will not do it again and I only did it to sate your curiosity" I replied to everyone, which made them deflate, but Aika pressed on.

"Come on, please just do it again with us, you were _so good_ when you were thrusting your bi-" She was ranting, until I covered her mouth with my hand, my face contorted into an annoyed expression.

"Aika, that was just one time" I replied, before hastily pulling my hand back when she licked it, a saucy look on her face. It was at that moment that Motohama decided to speak.

"Oh, also, how's the next edition of Hall of Love goin'? Can't wait for it if it is what you said it would be" He said with a silly smile on his face, whereas the other students looked at me, some with disappointment and others expectantly, which made me sigh.

The thing is, the reason Hall of Love was a controversial Manga was because it is mostly a Hentai Manga, with either straight, Yaoi, much to the boys' dismay and girls' delight or, much to the girls' annoyance and the boy's delight, Yuri, which is secretly one of my favorites, which goes in third, the other two you'll know in the future. One day I had no new idea to make a new issue for my Manga, and it was raining so not much help there; coincidentally, I heard a knock on my door and when I opened, surprise surprise, both Izzy and Aika were there, soaked to the bone and almost tittering; I let them in, and since I pretty much live alone, no problems or interrogations. I let them use my shower as I put their clothes to dry, when they called me to the bathroom, turns out they were bathing together and I shit you not, Aika was groping Izzy's breasts as I got in, they had knowing smirks on their faces, as if they planned this; that's when they told me how they knew my size and wanted to experiment with me and know how good it felt, I tried to deny them, but they pressed on and on and on and on, until I relented, and we had a threesome.

Make no mistake I'm not a virgin so I knew how to please a woman, however the next day when I got to school basically every male had brought a kitchen knife and even one had brought a cleaver; the girls however had nosebleeds all around, while Souna Shitori, the Student Council President, had a heavy blush while the ORC girls had all blushes and the two 'Onee-samas' had nosebleeds. When it was lunchtime, both Motohama and Matsuda approached me and the bespectacled pervert had pulled out a shotgun from God knows where -I felt a pang in my heart- while Matsuda had a Tomahawk Axe.

I shit you not this was like the movie 'Knock Knock' but instead of two crazy girls it was a whole platoon of males that glared poisoned daggers.

There are times I think my life is a Mario Kart 8 Deluxe race and I'm in first on the last lap, then life just hits me with a blue shell; somewhere, I felt a British man with the top of his hair painted white and black spectacles cheering up and I hear "Now you know my pain you righteous cunt!"

Either way... Afterwards, lunch went as always, then the bell rang, indicating that lunch break was over. I quickly grabbed my stuff and went to my next class: P.E.

Everyone was quick to change into their gear, specially Matsuda and Motohama, who were ogling the girls, but were quickly hit on their heads by our teacher; our teacher is a woman that looks to be around her early 30's with black waist length hair falling free behind her back, fair skin with gray colored eyes, wearing a baggy jumpsuit that still lined her very generous assets, a whistle hanging around her neck and white sneakers; that was our P.E and Biology teacher, Yachiru Anahonu, for Biology she usually wears a black shirt with a white blouse over it and black pants and usually ties her hair into a braid behind her back while at P.E it usually flows freely.

An interesting quirk of hers is that depending on how her hair is, it will determine her personality; whenever her hair is in a braid, she has the feeling of a sweet, caring mother, with some occasional 'sweet' motherly words; but whenever her hair is loose, that's where her personality takes a full 180 degree turn. She becomes sadistic and a slave-driver, which is why she's the best P.E teacher Kuoh Academy had in years, and her current personality, as previously noted.

"Seems that you're eager to begin you two, so, I want you to give me 200 push-ups then 150 sit-ups in 10 minutes" She said with a sickly sweet tone that had the resident Perverted Duo cowering and nodded, quickly getting to it, knowing to not provoke her ire more than they already did. I chuckled as I stretched, shaking my head as I quickly started a set of squats. It was during my squats that I felt a set of arms wrap around me and something press onto my back.

Or rather... two somethings, two _very big_ somethings.

"Already working out I see, _Alex-kun_ " I heard Yachiru-sensei whisper into my ear, sending shivers down my spine as I stopped my squats.

"I had to Yachiru-sensei, I know you saw me chuckle, so I wanted to begin early" I replied honestly. I heard her giggle into my ear.

"Oh, it seems I was caught red-handed" She said with a smile on her face, making me blush a bit and look away, she giggled again.

"You're so cute when you blush" She said, but I then quickly unwrapped her arms around me and tried to come up with an excuse to avoid being teased.

"I-um, I-I was- p-ppp-erhaps we-we sh-should sta-star-t the c-cc-class, right?" I said quickly backing away and ran to the others, making her giggle at me. Another thing is that with her hair loose she's even more seductive, specially with me, much to my friends' annoyance.

At the end of the day, I had some club activities then left; on the way, I heard someone call me and turned around, then saw a young girl around my age, with black hair, purple eyes and fair skin, wearing a white blouse that exposed a bit of her generous chest underneath a red jacket with a green skirt and a necklace with the letter 'P' hanging from it. I was rather interested on what did she want, so I went towards her and smiled at her.

"Is there anything you need miss?" I asked, then I saw her blush and look down shyly.

"A-Ano, would you by chance be Alex Sawyers Prower?" She asked with a slight stutter at the beginning, which made me chuckle, only making her blush even more, I chuckle a bit more. She was so cute.

"Yeah, that would be me, though just call me Alex, never been much of a formal guy, unless you want me to be" I said, then took her hand and kissed her knuckles tenderly, making her giggle at my action.

"Well then, Alex-san, I was wondering if, if you're... seeing someone right now?" She asked, another blush forming on her face at the end, though her question surprised me.

"Eh, no, I'm pretty much single, I beg to know why did you ask?" I replied, feeling honestly curious. When I looked at her I saw that she had a blush, feeling a bit shy now, if not for one thing... her eyes were full of confidence.

"Then will you go out with me?!" She suddenly blurted out loud, thankfully we were alone, so after she had yelled, she turned her head down in embarrassment; I was shocked at her request, making her even more embarrassed, since she thought I would reject her, but after a few moments, I started to laugh, making her blush even more and try to be swallowed by the earth; after a couple of seconds my laughter died down, now reduced to a few giggles there and there, but I smiled at the girl.

"Sure, I would like to" I replied.

She widened her eyes at me, shocked that I had actually accepted her confession.

"But, why were you laughing then? I thought that you thought my request was ridiculous" She said with a cute confused face, which made me just hug her while giggling, making her blush, then I let her go.

"You're just so cute..." Eep! "The reason I laughed is because, of all the girls I know, you're the first to approach me and ask me out" Well, it's not completely true since Izzy and Aika did approach me, but they wanted to have sex and not exactly a relationship so they don't count... I think. The girl stared at me dumbfounded.

"H-how? With your looks I would expect girls asking you out on a consistent basis" She said, which made me chuckle, but this time it was a mirthless one.

"Well, you see, I have a reputation, not the best one which makes me quite scary in the eyes of women. I'm commonly known as 'The Vigilante of Kuoh'" I replied as she cocked her head to the side.

"'Vigilante of Kuoh'? Why do they call you that?" She asked, and this time, my mouth was set on a straight line.

"I have a knack for crippling delinquents and thugs that harass others, and many times I've done so in front of women that were getting mugged or harassed, that kind of attitude is scary to them, so they only approach me when they need protection, after all I often work as an escort" I replied.

I saw her eyes widening at my reply, and sighed to myself, thinking she would change her mind, but I was surprised when I felt her hand on my cheek as she looked at me with determination.

"I don't care what they say about you, to me you're Alex Sawyers Prower, not the 'Vigilante of Kuoh', and that's why I want to go out with you" She told me with the upmost honesty I've ever seen. It actually shocked me how much she cared, then I smiled.

"Thank you" I said, glad that someone wants to be with me for being me. She just smiled at me, then leaned into my ear, as I felt her hot breath.

"Besides, I find it hot when you're violent, you just look _so dominant,_ perhaps you can try to subdue _me_ " She whispered to me, as she then nibbled on my earlobe, making me shiver in delight. I then chuckled.

"Might have to wait for that, _my girlfriend"_ I told her as I did the same to her, which made her let out a low moan.

I certainly didn't knew, but this would lead to a new phase in my life. One that I did not remember.

* * *

 _Memory_

 _A memory is considered an amount of information gathered by our 5 senses, be it our vision, smell, hearing, taste or tact, everything we feel is engraved within our minds; memories are important for a person, for those memories define their lives and personalities. Most of the time we cherish those memories with a happy family or a happy moment, but most times we also wish to forget those memories that we hate, be it a past trauma or even a mistake we've done, sometimes we even forget the good times because they didn't matter for us; however..._

 ** _A memory is a memory, and memories are meant to be remembered_**


	2. Rising Revengeance

**CR: Welcome everyone to the official Chapter 1 of 'Requiem of a Memory'**

 **Alex: Afterwards will you work on 'The Broken Revenant'?**

 **CR: This story and TBR are my two current projects while I'm also planning to begin writing Season 1 of TCR**

 **Alex: Will my origins be finally revealed?**

 **CR: Here you'll have what I call a 'preview' on what will happen there in this chapter, for this is when the plot finally begins**

 **Alex: Anything else?**

 **CR: Not telling *smirks***

 **Alex: *sigh* Fine, let's just go on with it.**

 **CR: Alrighty then, hope you guys liked last chapter, leave your reviews as well as Faves and Follows. So, without further ado...**

 _ **On with the show**_

* * *

 _"Once a secret is known, it cannot be unknown" - Bendu_

* * *

 _ **1st POV**_

Life was pretty simple here in the human world, but it just had so many great things like Manga, TV Shows and so on... Being here has more pros than cons, for, one, there aren't too many Stray Devils to kill, which makes this a peaceful town and a territory that is easy to take care of; two, I can read as much Manga as I can and three, no one calls me 'Daughter of the Gremory' or 'The Sister of Lucifer'.

If the last sentence wasn't a giveaway, I'm Rias Gremory, a 17 year old High-Class Devil and the Heiress of the Gremory Household. Right now I was finishing some paperwork concerning the Kuoh Territory, which was given to the Devil Faction by the Youkai Faction, with the first owner being Cleria Belial, until she was assassinated and was given to the Heiresses of the Gremory and Sitri Households, those being Sona Sitri and me; apparently there had been recent Fallen activity in town, and I was planning to deal with them soon enough, but I've heard that they had laid eyes on a student from Kuoh Academy, one Alex Sawyers Prower.

He's honestly a mystery to me; his background was not very known, albeit he said that he had a fairly normal background with a happy family and a good life, he has his reputation as 'The Vigilante of Kuoh' due to his viciousness towards thugs and gang members; there was even a rumor that there was one time he had found a thug raping a schoolgirl, when Alex was done, they took the thug to the hospital in critical condition and now is currently living in an asylum due to the psychological trauma.

Akeno often commented how she would've loved to see that, and to persuade him to _teach_ her a _lesson_. I do not want to know what goes through her head when she says that.

Another curious thing would be the club he's in, the Art Club; that club is as reserved as the ORC is, but the ORC is just an alibi to hide our Peerage Activities, the same with the Student Council which is formed of Sona's whole Peerage. However, the Art Club has no Supernatural activities, heaven, they're not even aware of the Supernatural, all they do is everything they consider art, which is among the lines of dancing, something that Yachiru-sensei does; painting, which is Alex's main hobby, Caligraphy, which has been revealed to be the Club President's main hobby, and lastly, Zanjutsu, not Kendo, Zanjutsu. They had once said that it was another sword style, which translates to "Art of the Sword", with the main concept being of possessing an umbreakable bond with your sword and to use it not as a weapon, but as a part of your soul. Every year, the Kendo Club competes against the Art Club in the National Kendo Tournament for the best Kendo Team; the Art Club has never lost, and Kiba had even said that their style is not normal, for they use techniques that shouldn't be possible for a normal human.

The fact that they did not accept any other student, but they accepted Alex, rings a couple of bells. The last thing, is that he has a very strong aura, which is why everyone is so afraid of him; it's just natural for him, albeit it is way stronger then a normal person, which makes me think that he holds a Sacred Gear; if the Fallen are after him because of that, then they might kill him. Normally, I would warn him of the danger that he's in, but I don't know if he'll think I'm crazy, or if he believes me then he'll do something rash, which will make the Fallen kill him earlier; that and I'm running out of time, _he_ might be coming soon and I need to even out the odds; no, I ought to play my cards right.

Once it is confirmed that the Fallen will kill him, I'll let them go through their plan, although I'll slip in a Summoning Leaflet to save him and turn him into my Servant; that way, I can give him revenge while he can pay me back by setting me free from my situation. Let's just hope everything goes like planned.

 _ **End Rias' POV**_

* * *

 _ **Alex's POV**_

It's been a couple of weeks ever since the girl, whose name is Yuuma, and I started dating; once news reached the Academy, the students were in an uproar, none more so than the rest of "The Perversion Squad", the new nickname for Moto, Matsu, Izzy, Aika and me. Both Moto and Matsu were mad at me for scoring before them, while Izzy and Aika were complaining that I didn't pick them, saying that I prefer the "smaller ones"; to be honest I would have picked both of them if their intentions weren't perverted at all, I like perverted women, but I also like woman that look at the eyes and not at the groin all the time. When I introduced Yuuma to the rest of the gang, both Moto and Matsu started raging at me, while from afar, both Izzy and Aika were trying to convince her to share me with them; if the blush on Yuuma's face wasn't evident, I would say she was heavily considering it. As time passed by, I learned that she likes Heavy Metal, with some shared examples like Skillet, Three Days Grace, Nickelback and Breaking Benjamin; I had told her that my personal favorites were the ones mentioned before, with Disturbed, From Ashes to New, Saliva, Linkin' Park, Shinedown and Starset. I had told her that I like Heavy Metal because the heavy beats always made my blood pump and set my imagination on a rampage, leading to some sick action scenes that I draw.

When I showed her my studio yesterday, she was impressed with my artwork, but there was a peculiar scene that unfolded when she looked at one of my drawings...

 _ **Flashback**_

 _I was taking Yuuma to my house so she could see my drawings and artwork, it's been around 3 weeks ever since we started dating, and I had decided to show her my main hobby; when we stood in front of my door, I grabbed the keys to open it and opened the door for her with a smile. "Welcome to my humble abode" I said with a bow, making her giggle at me before she went in, me following suit then closed the door as I saw her looking around my apartment; it was a simple apartment with a living room that had an entrance to a balcony, a 32" LED TV with my Nintendo Switch, PS4 and Xbox One, a three-seated couch, a lamp and a six seated table; the kitchen had a stove, a fridge, microwave, sink and cupboards, while at the back there was the washing machine with a laundry sink and a dirty laundry basket. Then there was the hallway with a bathroom for guests, with a toilet, a sink and a bathtub, afterwards there was the guest room that had a full view mirror, a single bed with a closet, then there was another room which was somewhat of a walk-in closet, then there was the master bedroom, with a Queen sized bed with two nightstands on each side with a bureau and a bathroom inside it near the room entrance and finally, my studio, which was at the end of the hallway, which had my desk full of drawings with most of them glued to the walls as well as some posters and even a couch for when I want to read some._

 _"Wow, your apartment is certainly well equipped" She told me in awe as I guided her through it, I only chuckled sheepishly while scratching the back of my head._

 _"Well, it's a very simple apartment to me to be honest, but I'm always prepared if by some stroke of luck I have a party here in my house; it may seem big but for a family it's more than enough" I said, then I noticed Yuuma smirking saucily at me._

 _"Oh~? Already planning a family, Alex-kun~?" She asked me with a seductive smile, making me blush and stutter._

 _"E-EE-EH?! N-No-Nononono,y-you g-gg-ge-get me wrong, I'm jus-!" I started trying to explain myself, then she giggled at me._

 _"I'm just teasing you, albeit I wouldn't mind starting a family" She said, which made me gulp nervously, then held myself together, and showed her my drawings._

 _As I was showing, I noticed that her attention was on some of my drawings, those were drawings of the ORC; I drew Rias, wearing her school uniform while surrounded by a black and crimson aura, spheres of the same aura surrounding her, with the image of an older redhead with a cheeky smile and an blonde haired male that looked to be in his mid 20's smirking arrogantly; then there was Akeno wearing a Miko Outfit, consisting of a white Kimono that had the sleeves loose with a red Obi and Hakama with Geta, surrounded by yellow and blue lightning, with a bat wing on one side with a crow wing on the other, the image of an armor wielding man with the same crow wings standing on the crow side with a black haired woman with the same outfit as Akeno on the bat side; then there was Kiba, which was one of my personal favorites. I drew him sitting alone in a field surrounded by swords with a solemn expression, in the background there were many kids with distraught expressions with a shady old man standing above them all, his round glasses shining; and lastly there was Koneko, who had now white cat ears and a white tail, glaring hatefully at a young woman with fair skin and golden eyes, close to her early 20's with black hair falling down her shoulders, a loose black kimono with red interior, letting out a good amount of her E-Cup Cleavage, with the same cat ears, but with two tails swishing behind her, who was smiling sadly at Koneko._ _As Yuuma stared at these drawings, I decided to explain them to her._

 _"Oh, I see that you've taken an interest to these drawings" I said as she looked at me curiously._

 _"What are those drawings Alex?" She asked me, which I replied._

 _"Those drawings I decided to call them "The Peerage of the Gremory Household", I came up with these drawings one day when I had these strange dreams" I told her, which made her look at me strangely._

 _"Dreams?" She asked, and I nodded._

 _"Yeah... It all started around 2 years ago, before I came to Japan; I was having these strange dreams of some strange people with powers fighting against other people, and they kept on going, but there was one character that was in every single dream" I said as I went through my drawings, then found the one I was looking for ans showed her._

 _It was me, but I was standing around 6'2" ft tall, my hair was in the same shape, but it had now red tips on both strands above my forehead, I also had a mullet with red tips, two lightnings running across the sides of my hair, with blood red pupiless eyes and eight whiskers on my cheeks with two fangs coming out from my top lip, wearing a dark gray undershirt underneath an ebony black customized trench coat with an upturned collar that had the underside of the sleeves colored red along with the pockets, with two red lightnings running across the waist and thighs like belts. Another interesting fact, was that it had the Kanji for 'Shi' ('Death' in Japanese) glowing red, and pulsing, as if it were made of veins at the back. I also wore gray pants that were held by a pouch filled with seals, and holding a sheathed Nodachi, its hilt wrapped by black and blood red bandages and a spiked loose chain that flowed freely, the Tsuba taking the form of two black scythes that shone red to the sunlight and stood opposite to each other, forming a rectangle. And lastly, I wore black combat boots with red soles and red striped designs. When Yuuma was looking at it, she looked shocked for some reason._

 _"I-is that y-you?" She whispered, and I nodded._

 _"I was shocked too as they kept on going, recently, I've been dreaming of this same character with the ORC, which was strange, so, I decided to make a personal Manga called "The Crimson Revenant". Not planning to publish it by all means anyway" I said as I went through the rest of my drawings, unaware of her flabbergasted expression, and found the one I was looking for, and smiled as I went towards Yuuma._

 _"There was also one thing I was planning for that character, think of it as his dark side, something which most, if not all, Main Characters have" I said as I gave the drawing to her, and she gasped this time, her eyes were wide in... horror?_

 _The drawing I gave her was of a male wearing a crimson hood with his face covered by the hood's shade, his eyes were amethyst without pupils while there were four black scythes inside the Iris forming a lemniscate (Infinity Symbol) in each eye; he was wearing a violet colored slim armor with black gauntlets with claws, black armored pants and black and purple grieves; one last thing, was that he was holding a broadsword in his right hand, it was pitch black in color and it appeared as a cleaver made of bones, it was enveloped in black flames, the handle was black and purple with a violet ethereal chain hanging from the end of the hilt and wrapped around the figure's arm. Yuuma was trembling as she stared at it, worrying me._

 _"Is everything okay?" I asked her, which seemed to make her snap, then she looked at me with a smile._

 _"Y-yeah, everything's alright, so what character is this?" She replied cheerfully, but I noticed that it was fake, but decided to drop the matter, I then grabbed the drawing back._

 _"That is the MC's dark side: Dominus Gor, the God of Vengeance, Slaughter, Technology and Chaos. After a traumatic event in his life, he awakened a dark power within him, leading him to slaughter his enemies as well as an entire planet; as punishment, a curse was cast upon him, which forces him to avenge now every just cause, or else he risks accumulating malice, which at one point shall consume him, and will make him go on a rampage, slaughtering anyone in his way" I explained, then smiled at her._

 _"That one is one of my favorite characters due to his power to absorb energy from the atmosphere and to return any attacks directed at him doubled, that and his signature move called 'Ennetsu Yami' or 'Blazing Darkness', which basically makes him release black flames in a radius of maximum 300 meters, and those that the fire burns, are tormented by their own darkness and relive their torment, be it inflicted by them or upon them" I continued, then gave her the drawing again._

 _"You can keep it if you want, I can draw it again later" I told her as then, I took her to eat something at the kitchen, then she left as we bid each other goodbye while she gave me a kiss on the cheek, making me blush a bit._

 ** _End Flashback_**

That look on her face when she looked at my Dominus drawing, it's almost as if she was looking at a myth, a myth she wished wasn't real, hopefully it wasn't anything.

 _ **End Alex's POV**_

* * *

In the abandoned church, there was a young woman, possibly around her early 20's, laying on her bed with a troubled expression; she had fair skin with waist length black hair, purple colored eyes, her clothing consisted of a Dominatrix outfit, with black triangular shoulder plates, with four leather straps covering her nipples while leaving her DD-Cup breasts free, with a thong that was almost swallowed by her big, plump butt cheeks and black knee length leather boots. It was then that a tall and buxom woman with fair skin long, navy blue hair that obscured her right eye, which matched her hair, wearing a trench coat-like top with a wide collar, a matching skirt and black heeled shoes, with the trench coat top opened at the chest, giving view to her E-Cup breasts and impossibly deep cleavage and a gold necklace around her neck came into the room, her expression was neutral, unlike the raven haired woman.

"Anything wrong Raynare?" The navy haired woman said with the other woman, now named Raynare, sighed.

"It's about the target, that Alex Sawyers Prower" She said, making the other woman curious.

"What about him? That we know he hasn't awakened his Sacred Gear, so what's wrong?" She asked, then Raynare had pulled a paper from between her breasts and unfolded it before passing it to her. When the woman looked, she gasped in shock at what she saw. "I-is that-" She started before Raynare nodded.

"That's Dominus Gor himself, Kalawarner" She confirmed to the other woman, now named Kalawarner, who kept staring at Alex's drawing.

"But- but how would he know this?! This is a legend that even the Three Great Factions abolished to prevent the others from being consumed by their fear!" Exclaimed the busty bluenette, which made Raynare look down.

"... He had visions, Kalawarner" She confirmed, making her fellow Fallen go silent; it was quiet for a few moments, until Kalawarner spoke.

"Raynare, are you sure you want to do this? You know you can contact Azazel-sama if that's-" She said to her friend, who cut her off and sighed dejectedly.

"I know, but, if I don't kill him, and if I were to report it to Azazel-sama, then _he_ will hurt you guys and I can't allow that to happen; that, and that boy grew on me. I mean, he's sweet, caring and never once has he stared at my breasts in my human form, and they're nothing to laugh at compared to other girls; though, something else worries me" She replied, intriguing Kalawarner further.

"What is it?" She asked and Raynare continued.

"Another of his drawings, was of the legend that was said to have fought God, The Four Great Satans, Great Red and the Ouroboros at the same time, The Crimson Revenant" She revealed, making Kalawarner gasp again.

"Are you sure he drew that? There's no way he could've known about him" She said, but her friend nodded.

"Absolutely, and that's what's worrying me; I fear that if I kill him, I may be doing a grave mistake" She replied, but Kalawarner set a hand on her shoulder and pressed it gently.

"Don't worry, you may be wrong, but let's hope for the best, and for _him_ to no be the one to do it" She replied, then Raynare nodded.

"Then it's settled, this Sunday... I'll kill him" She said a bit hesitantly at the end, then Kalawarner hugged her.

"It'll be okay, I promise" She said reassuringly, without knowing that there was an eavesdropper nearby.

"So, a possible Revenant, that will not do; I'll have to tell Kokabiel-sama about this" The eavesdropper said as the figure faded through the hallway.

* * *

Alex was now on his way home while going through the park after the Club Meeting, when he heard Yuuma call him out, then turned his head at her and waved at her while smiling, with the girl doing the same thing.

"Hey Alex-kun" She said as she hugged him and kissed him on the cheek, with him doing the same albeit a bit awkwardly.

"Hey there Yuuma-chan, so how's school?" He asked in return, which made her sigh in exasperation.

"Same old, same old. Ne, are you free this Sunday?" She asked, and he nodded affirmatively; she beamed at his response.

"Then, would you like to go out with me?" She asked, which made his eyes widen, before he grinned happily and hugged her with as much strength as he could muster.

"I would love that. At what time is it?" He replied, which made her reply.

"12 o'clock, sharp, don't be late pretty boy; also, if you impress me, I'll even give you a reward" She said teasingly, and he smirked.

"I'll make sure to please you, my lady" He replied, and they laughed before leaving, talking about their every day stuff, but unbeknownst to them, someone else was watching, as she got out of the near bush and spoke.

"Buchou will need to know this" She said before disappearing in a dark circle, without even knowing there was another watcher, the male then landed on the ground with an expressionless face, but his eyes were hopeful.

"And so it begins... soon, Sensei, soon you shall awaken" He said before he flickered out of the park.

* * *

"So you're saying that the Fallen asked him out" Said Rias, prompting a nod from her [Rook].

"That's right Buchou" She said, then continued. "Their date will be at this Sunday at 12 PM" She added, which made Rias nod, then Akeno spoke.

"Will you tell him about the danger he's in Buchou?" She quipped, but, much to her surprise, her [King] shook her head negatively.

"I won't" She replied, which surprised the whole Gremory Peerage, and had mixed reactions.

Kiba looked uncertain, but kept quiet, for he trusted his [King] and he was sure that Rias knew what she was doing; Koneko looked like she didn't care, but she was a tad bit concerned herself; of the entire [Peerage], she was the best tracker, as well as the best in sensing emotions due to her _bloodline_ , and Alex just kept radiating malice, much to her confusion and slight fear; Akeno on the other hand, didn't hold in her opinion on the matter.

"Buchou, you must think this through, why won't you tell him what will happen to him if he goes on that date?" She asked with a serious expression, which Rias returned.

"Akeno, I'm running out of time regarding _that_ , and knowing him, he'll confront his girlfriend, which will make her kill him sooner; no, I've got a better plan in mind" She replied seriously, earning the curious glances of her Pieces, prompting her to elaborate further, which she did.

"I'll send my Familiar to give him a Summoning Leaflet; at the end of their date, if that Fallen kills him, the Leaflet will respond to his will to live, if he still lives by then, summoning me forth; then, I'll revive him as my Servant" She explained, making the ORC's eyes widen, followed by her [Queen]'s response.

"Rias, this time I'm serious, if Alex finds out that you knew what would happen and waited until he was dead to act... it won't be pretty" Akeno said, and much to Rias' surprise, Koneko agreed.

"... Akeno-san is right Buchou, I can sense deep malice within him, unlike any kind I've ever felt... it's terrifying" She added, but her [Knight] spoke.

"We must trust Buchou right now, she knows what she's doing" He went to his [King]'s defense, but Akeno shook her head.

"Kiba, Alex is known for his viciousness not only to thugs, but also to those that deceive or judge him; that one time that the Kendo Club called him a sick pervert proved that he's less vicious to women, but still vicious enough to deliver a message, and that was _only_ because they called him a sick pervert without knowing him, it would be far worse if this is about his life" She told the Prince of Kuoh, who looked down, unable to come up with a response. Rias then said.

"I know Akeno, but if we explain to him the circumstances, I'm sure he'll forgive us, and I can't believe I'm saying this, but, have a little faith, okay?" She said, and everyone nodded, albeit a bit uncertainly.

 _'I do believe you Buchou, but the problem is that, if Koneko's right, then we might awaken a monster we can't control or kill'_ Akeno thought to herself as she left to do her usual activities.

* * *

 _ **Alex's POV**_

Today's the day, the day I'll have my first date with Yuuma-chan; I decided to go with something classy and urban at the same time, my outfit consisted of a white shirt buttoned up with a black bow tie followed by a black jacket that was zipped down, black pants and black chamois shoes, I left my hair as it is but made sure I was perfectly clean, even wore perfume, one that I only use in special occasions, a BMW Motorrad watch on my left wrist -what can I say, they're pretty simple but classy at the same time- my sketchbook -there might be a scene to sketch to keep it as a memory- and even had my sunglasses, you never know if there's a jackass to roast. It was 11:59 AM exactly when I was arriving to the place where we were supposed to meet, and to my surprise, I saw what looked to be a Cosplaying girl wearing a cap with devil wings, even devil wings on her back, wearing a white shirt with dark red shorts passing down flyers until she gave me one with a smile.

"Take one young sir!" She said cheerfully, then checked the flyer; it was purple in color with a strange symbol on the back with a sentence on the front. 'Your wish will come true?' I thought, then when I looked up, I saw that the girl had left, then decided to leave that for later as I shrugged and put the flyer in my pocket; right then when I put it, I saw that the clock said 12 o'clock, then Yuuma arrived, wearing the same outfit she wore when we met.

"Alex-kun!" She waved at me, and I waved in return with a smile. She then got close to me as we gave each other a kiss on the cheek.

"I hope I'm not late" She told me, which I promptly laughed.

"Well, number one, you look amazing, and number two, are you kidding me? You came here 12 o'clock sharp, I just got here a minute ago" I replied to her, amused at her punctuality, earning a giggle from her.

"Thank you, you look handsome too. So, shall we go then?" She asked me, which I nodded and offered my hand for her, which she took, and so, our date started.

I've got to admit, it went better than I thought it would; first we went to the mall to buy some clothes, which she enjoyed greatly, specially when she made me try some clothes that would make me look wild, dangerous or even some goth clothing; as we went through the mall we passed by a jewelry store, then noticed that she was staring at a necklace at the display, as she went to buy some stuff of her own, I decided to buy her the necklace and kept it in my pocket for the moment; then as she returned, she took me to Victoria's Secret, much to my embarrassment, as she went through many sets, including a purple nightgown that was almost see through, giving a glimpse of her soft creamy skin, her long legs full on display, with a Negligee set of a bra with black linings, which strained against her voluptuous chest and a black and purple thong that left little to the imagination; it was even more embarrassing the fact that the cashier sent me knowing looks and a smirk, while I tried to hide my red face, although if we were alone, I would've taken my sketchbook and started drawing her.

Then, we went for lunch, I decided to take her to a restaurant that was pretty cheap but elegant at the same time, and we ordered our foods; we both asked for a foreign dish, the _Tallarines a la Huancaína con Camarón_ , or Huancaína Shrimp Spaghetti, it was spaghetti with a Peruvian sauce made of yellow peppers and white cheese, which they also added shrimp, quite delicious; when Yuuma tasted it, she beamed and said how delicious it was, prompting a chuckle from me since I did the same thing when I ate it for the first time. As we ate, I noticed that she looked a bit worried, even hesitant, when I asked her, she just smiled at me and told me not to worry about it, albeit I noticed that the smile was fake, but I decided to drop the matter. It was then that she asked me something, that made me turn serious.

"So, when did you earn your reputation as 'The Vigilante of Kuoh'?" She asked me, making me freeze and look at her, seeing her with a curious expression; we kept looking at each other, then I decided to tell her.

"Well, to tell you exactly how I earned it, you must first know why I'm so vicious towards thugs" I told her, and she nodded, before I continued.

"You see, 3 years ago, I was watching Hellsing, then came a moment that was considered disturbing on the eyes of the people, but it was the catalyst, the moment Seras' past was revealed" I said, which made her face turn in disgust.

"When I saw that thug's hand grabbing her dead mother's clothes, something within me awakened, I don't know what it is, but it made me hate thugs and rapists with all of my heart, but I gained my reputation when I had found my first thug. He was around 28 years old, not worth noting, although, he was apparently thrusting his manhood inside of a schoolgirl, and while I would've thought he was her boyfriend, I saw him holding a shiv to her neck while she cried with hollow looking eyes, he was raping her. That moment, the same feeling awakened, and I quickly tackled him to the ground, letting the girl go and the shiv fly out of his hand. I quickly punched him on the Solar Plexus then kneed him on the throat, before grabbing his shiv, and stabbing him on the shoulder..." After I said that, I formed a smile, but not a gentle one, no, it was a bloodthirsty one.

 _(Play Monster by Skillet)_

"Hearing him scream, made me feel _so good_ , so I did it again, this time on the knee, then punched him in the face, effectively breaking his nose; hearing him scream in pain, it filled me with so much adrenaline, that I stabbed him again, this time on the foot, earning another cry; his pitiful cries filled me with so much power, that I kept torturing him mercilessly, always hearing him begging for mercy..." This time, I chuckled lowly, as I started grinning.

"Oh how pathetic he looked, someone willing to rape, not even tolerating the slightest amount of pain I could offer; I stabbed him on the hips, arms, ear, even cut off his toes, then, I did my final trick... I started then cutting his manhood, making him shout in agony, and making me laugh at his pain; I then shoved it up his mouth, gagging him effectively, then shoved his shiv up his ass, making him gurgle in pain as I saw his ass bleed, just like a virgin that was being raped; seeing him like that filled me with so much glee, that I kept doing it over and over and over, until he collapsed. I then stabbed him in the stomach, and left him there, bleeding and castrated" I told her, making her eyes widen at me, then my smile turned gentle.

"Afterwards, I called the Police and told them what happened, excluding me torturing the one responsible, then left; when I got home, I made sure no one was there, then washed my clothes and took a shower, then came down what I had done; to my surprise, I didn't feel disgusted or conflicted, rather, I felt... proud, a few weeks later, turns out the thug was taken to the hospital in critical condition due to blood loss and with a set of broken ribs, with one poking the heart dangerously, but he survived, although he now suffers from PTSD and is in an Asylum. Ever since, every time I find a person getting harassed by thugs, I beat the crap out of them, and I always make sure to leave some broken bones so they can learn, if they don't, well, at least they won't cause any unwanted pregnancies anymore; that had earned me the title as 'The Vengeful Vigilante' in America, then, I moved to Japan"

"Then, this time I had saved a 4 year old girl in Kyoto from a group of thugs, and this time, I did not hold back, to this day, they're still eating through a straw that goes through the nose. Afterwards, the girl's mother thanked me, then I came to Kuoh, where now most people know of my activities, thus, 'The Vigilante of Kuoh'" I finished.

 _(End Song)_

Once I finished my story, I kept my head down, waiting for her opinion on the matter, then looked at her nervously, expecting her to be afraid of me, but she just smiled at me, a smile that I noticed, seemed hesitant.

"Well, I don't judge you, I mean, if I were in your place I don't think I could restrain myself to keep them alive" She confirmed to me, making me sigh in relief, but I noticed that her eyes seemed a bit guilty, as if she remembered something she regretted, but I did not give it much thought.

After that, we finished our food, and I then took her to the Karaoke, much to Yuuma's surprise; when we took our seats, I then started to look for a song that I loved so I could sing with her, then I found it; when I proposed it to Yuuma, she didn't even hesitate. Immediately, we went to the stage, and then, our song started playing.

 _(I Want To Live - Skillet)_

 _-Yuuma singing-_

 ** _-Alex Singing-_**

 ** _-Both Singing-_**

* * *

The moment the song started, there was somewhat of an ethereal glow surrounding Yuuma, which made me smile, before I started my lines.

 ** _-In a grave of roses, while the night is closing in-_**

 ** _-My soul is so cold, but I wanna live again-_**

 _-I know you'll come for me, I wait in misery-_

 _-I wanna fight for this, save me from this darkness!-_

 _-I~, reach for the light~-_

 ** _-I want to... LIVE! MY LIFE!-_**

 ** _\- THE CHOICE IS MINE I MADE UP MY MIND!-_**

 ** _-NOW! I'M FREE!_** ** _TO START AGAIN!-_**

 ** _-THE WAY I WANNA LIVE!_** _(TO LIVE!)-_

 _ **-AND BREATHE!** (AND BREATHE!)-_

 _-THE WAY I WANT THAT'S RIGHT FOR ME!-_

 ** _-I MAY NOT KNOW NOTHING ELSE! BUT I KNOW THIS...-_**

 ** _-I WANT TO LIVE!-_**

As we sang together, the crowd started cheering us, making us laugh together, before we continued.

 ** _-All I ever needed, was a reason to believe-_**

 ** _-You help me hold on, you ignite the fire in me-_**

 _-You always come for me, you know just what I need-_

 _-Don't make me wait for this, save me from this darkness!-_

 _-I~, reach for the light~-_

 ** _-I want to... LIVE! MY LIFE!-_**

 ** _-THE CHOICE IS MINE I MADE UP MY MIND!-_**

 ** _-NOW! I'M FREE!_** ** _TO START AGAIN!-_**

 ** _-THE WAY I WANNA LIVE!_** _(TO LIVE!-_

 ** _-AND BREATHE!_** _(AND BREATHE!)_

 _-THE WAY I WANT THAT'S RIGHT FOR ME!-_

 ** _-I MAY NOT KNOW NOTHING ELSE! BUT I KNOW THIS...-_**

 ** _-I WANT TO LIVE!-_**

At this point, I turned towards Yuuma, and then held her hand, right as the lyrics appeared again.

 _ **-I'M BREATHING! STILL BREATHING!-**_

 _ **-BUT I CAN'T FIGHT THIS FEEL ALONE!-**_

 _ **-THIS FEELING! IS KILLING SLOW! BUT NOW I KNOW...-**_

 _ **-I WANT TO... LIVE! MY LIFE!-**_

 _ **-THE CHOICE IS MINE I MADE UP MY MIND!-**_

 _ **-NOW! I'M FREE!**_ _ **TO START AGAIN!-**_

 _ **-THE WAY I WANNA LIVE!** (TO LIVE!)-_

 ** _-AND BREATHE!_** _(AND BREATHE!-_

 _-THE WAY I WANT THAT'S RIGHT FOR ME!-_

 ** _-I MAY NOT KNOW NOTHING ELSE! BUT I KNOW THIS...-_**

 ** _-I WANT TO LIVE!-_**

Right there, the whole crowd was joining in on the song, making me grin like a loon.

 _ **-I WANT TO LIVE!-**_

 _ **-I know this...-**_

 _ **-I WANT TO LIVE!-**_

Then, the song ended.

* * *

As soon as it ended, we heard the crowd cheering, making us laugh joyfully, then heard the crowd chanting for us to sing another one; I had another song in mind, one that might as well include everyone else. I mean, we all love some softcore songs, but let's get heavy, shall we?

"Thank you, thank you, I appreciate your love everyone; now let's all get in the mood, shall we? Alright everybody, sing along with me this one!" I shouted, before putting up the song that I wanted.

 _(Out Of Hell - Skillet)_

 _-Crowd Singing-_

 _- **Everyone singing-**_

* * *

As the song started, this time, my mind made me remember one of my favorite movies and that has the best action scenes from the entire collection, Bleach Movie N° 4: Hell Verse.

 ** _-OH! OH! OOOOH! OH! OOOH!-_**

 ** _-OH! OH! OOOOH! OH! OOOH!-_**

 _ **-I've been down in the dirt, lost for so long-**_

 _ **-Been pushed around, beaten down-**_

 _ **-Got nothing left to lose, all hope is gone-**_

 ** _-Got buried deep, underground-_**

 ** _-Ooooh~ Can you see me?!-_**

At that moment, I jokingly did a solo guitar with the air, making some laugh, before we continued.

 ** _-Ooooh~ Can you hear me?-_**

 ** _-Can you hear me screaming for you?!-_**

 ** _-I'm afraid I'm gonna die out here!_** _(Die out here!)-_

 ** _-I can't save, I can't save myself..._** _(Get me out!) **-**_

 ** _-Get me out, get me out of hell!-_**

 ** _-I'm suffocating, waiting for you!-_**

 ** _-'Cause the angels don't fly out here!_** _(Fly out here!) **-**_

 _ **-I need you because no one else...** (Let me out! - GET ME OUT!) **-**_

 _ **-Can get me out, get me out of hell!-**_

 _ **-OH! OH! OOOOH! OH! OOOH!-**_

 _ **-OH! OH! OOOOH! OH! OOOH!-**_

 _ **-I can't trust anyone, all that it got...-**_

 _ **-Was another scarred, broken heart-**_

 _ **-I was stabbed in the back, the bleeding won't stop-**_

 _ **-Just another cut, in the dark-**_

 _ **-Ooooh~ Can you see me?!-**_

 _ **_Ooooh~ Can you hear me?-**_

 _ **-Can you hear me screaming for you!-**_

 _ **-I'm afraid I'm gonna die out here!** (Die out here!)-_

 ** _-I can't save, I can't save myself..._** _(Get me out!)-_

 ** _-Get me out, get me out of hell!-_**

 ** _-I'm suffocating, waiting for you!-_**

 ** _-'Cause the angels don't fly out here!_** _(Fly out here!)-_

 ** _-I need you because no one else..._** _(Let me out! - GET ME OUT!)-_

 ** _-Can get me out, get me out of hell!-_**

When the guitar solo began, images of a rampaging Vasto Ichigo fighting against Kokuto and another armored man appeared, devastating everything in Hell. Then, it passed to Ichigo creating wings made of Reishi on his back. Völstandigg. I too did the solo with the air, and then everyone started jumping up and down with the beat.

 _ **\- Can you hear me screaming for you-**_

 _ **-I'm afraid I'm gonna die out here-**_

 _ **-I can't save, I can't save myself...-**_

When that moment came, the whole crowd chorused.

 _-GET ME OUT!-_

 ** _-GET ME OUT!-_**

 ** _-GET ME OUT OF HELL!-_**

 ** _-I'm suffocating, waiting for you!-_**

 ** _-'Cause the angels don't fly out here!_** _(Fly out here!)-_

 ** _-I need you because no one else..._** _(Let me out! - GET ME OUT!)-_

 ** _-Can get me out, get me out of hell!-_**

Then, Yuuma and I stood side by side, smiling the entire time as we sang

 ** _-CAN YOU HEAR ME?! CAN YOU SAVE ME?!-_**

 ** _-I CAN FEEL YOU NOW!_ _(GET ME OUT! GET ME OUT OF HELL!)-_**

 ** _-Can you hear me screaming for you!-_**

 ** _-I'm afraid I'm gonna die out here!_** _(Die out here!)-_

 ** _-I need you because no one else..._** _(Let me out! - GET ME OUT!)-_

 ** _-CAN GET ME OUT, GET ME OUT OF HELL!-_**

 ** _-OH! OH! OOOOH! OH! OOOH!-_**

 ** _-OH! OH! OOOOH! OH! OOOH!-_**

Afterwards, came the guitar, and saw Yuuma smiling at me with tears, and I smiled in return, then, the song ended.

* * *

It was now 6 PM, and we were now at the park, Yuuma and I were laughing together, remembering our time at the Karaoke.

"Now who would have thought that Artist-san could sing like that, maybe you should include singing to your Club Activities" She told me while giggling, which made me chuckle in return.

"You too, Yuuma-chan, you sounded just like Korey Cooper, maybe we should form a band in the future" I told her jokingly, making her smile at me.

"You're such a flatterer" She told me, then she stood in front of the fountain, I was staring at her back, then I heard her sigh happily.

"Alex, that was the best date I've ever had" She told me, then looked at me still smiling. "I could never ask for a better one" She told me, then, I remembered what I had, and grinned at her.

"Ne, Yuuma-chan, I've got one last surprise for you" I told her, making her eyes widen at me. When she was about to ask, I lifted my finger while smirking. "Close your eyes, and no peeking" I told her, making her pout, but closed her eyes. I then went behind her and grabbed the necklace I bought for her, then put it on her, while making sure it didn't tangle on her hair. I smiled once I finished putting it. "There you go, you can open them now" When she opened her eyes, she immediately looked at her neck, only to gasp as she stared at the necklace, then she looked at me.

"I-Is this..." She tried to ask, and I nodded.

"Yep, that's the necklace you were checking out at the mall; when you left, I decided to buy it for you as my way to show you, that these weeks we've been dating were the best of my life; when I sang Out of Hell, it was my way to say thank you for showing me that I can have someone to love..." I said, then stared at the sunset with a hollow smile.

"Ever since I've earned my reputation as 'The Vigilante of Kuoh' most people fear me, the males because of my strength and viciousness towards those that step out of line, and the females fear me, because they think that one day I might snap and hurt them, after all, most marriages end up like that; while I do have friends, I would at least wish for someone that wants to be my friend because of what I am, not because of what I do (Motohama and Matsuda), or that I can have someone be my girlfriend out of love and not out of lust (Izzy and Aika). But when you came to me wanting to be my girlfriend, regardless of my reputation, even when I told you my story, you still wanted to be with me..." I told her, then tears started to fall from my eyes, something that made her gasp.

"That feeling is like hell, because I thought I would forever be alone; you, Amano Yuuma, took me out of hell, when no one else could. Yuuma, my Angel, the one..." I hesitated, but I then spoke definitively, staring at her with upmost conviction.

"The one I love, and want to share my life with"

She gasped, then I saw her cry, as she smiled at me, but then, she started sobbing, which made me worry.

"Yuuma-chan, is everything alright?" I asked her as I got near her, then I heard her speak.

"No, nothing's alright" She said, much to my shock, then, she continued. "How could I deserve someone like you? You're so kind, funny, creative and lovely, how could I even have you as my boyfriend? You don't deserve me" She said, then she looked at me, her eyes were red and puffy, tears just kept falling. Then, as she started to speak again, flashes came into my mind.

"I'm sorry Alex..."

 _"I-I'm s-ssorry A-l-lex"_

"For betraying you"

 _"F-ff-for bet-tt-traying y-you"_

Then, I grunted, feeling pain in my stomach, and when I looked down, my eyes widened when I saw what appears to be a _light spear_ embedded deep within my gut, when I looked up, I saw Yuuma's face, not only her face, but her whole body, as her facial features became older, more defined and beautiful, her hair now growing to waist length, with her clothes now becoming an S&M outfit, with her breasts going from D to DD-Cups with her ass becoming fuller and plumper, and was now wearing leather boots, but the most striking change, were the two black feathery wings behind her back. The irony of my previous statement suddenly hit me, making me chuckle.

"I-I was r-right, you really are my Angel" I whispered as I coughed a glob of blood, making her tears fall even more.

"I'm sorry Alex, I'm sorry for doing this to you; you don't deserve to die, but... orders are orders..." She said in the midst of crying, then, she screamed to the skies, shocking me at her words.

"DAMN YOU GOD! DAMN YOU FOR BESTOWING UPON THIS SOUL A SACRED GEAR! FOR MAKING ME KILL THE ONLY ONE THAT LOVED ME AND I LOVE! DAMN YOU TO OBLIVION!" She yelled in anguish, making me stare at her flabbergasted; she... she loved me too?

Then, her shoulders slumped, as I felt my force weakening, then she stared at me, and only more tears fell; I couldn't stand it, even if she's my would-be killer, I saw true regret in her eyes; with as much strength as I could muster, I wiped her tears away, making her stare at me with shock, but I only smiled at her.

"A-at least, y-you were hon-onest" I whispered, as I gave her a bloody smile, which made her cry even more, then, she cupped my cheeks tenderly, as she looked at me, she leaned her face forward, our noses and foreheads touching, and I smiled, as we both spoke at the same time.

"I love you""I-I lo-v-ve yo-u" Then, we connected our lips, having our first kiss as boyfriend and girlfriend, then we separated, and, as a final act, I rose my hand that was holding my bleeding wound, then poked her in the forehead, afterwards, I felt darkness take over, my hand sliding down her face, leaving a trail of blood, and smiled, and said my last words, without even noticing that there was a tiny glow where my heart was.

 _ **You took me out of Hell, and brought me to Heaven, my Angel**_

* * *

 _ **[... MEMORY ARC N° 1 UNLOCKED. CODENAME: LEGENDARY ANCESTRY...]**_

 _ **[... ENTRY N° 1 UNLOCKED, CODENAME: AWAKENING...]**_

 _ **[... REPLAYING MEMORY SEQUENCE...]**_

 _... What?..._

 _"My sons, can you come with us?" I heard my dad's voice, then I saw myself following my parents in an apartment I've never seen before._

 _Beside me was another boy, one that looked to be around 14 years old, with shaggy black hair, fair skin and the same green eyes that I have, wearing a black tank top with blue shorts, then, a sudden name came to mind, he was apparently, my brother..._

 _"Ashura" I whispered, then I saw my father facing a painting on the wall, it was a common painting so no big deal, then I saw him take it out of the wall to reveal a panel with a password; I saw him put the password followed by an Enter, which made the panel bleep before the wall_ split _itself, revealing a secret passage, much to Ashura and my surprise; my mother, who was a beautiful woman around her early 40's although she looks to be on her mid-30's, with wavy brown hair that falls to her back, a voluptuous figure wearing a pink tank top that accentuated the shape of her breasts underneath a white apron and wearing grey leggings, accentuating her long legs, bare foot, looked at us and nodded solemnly, confusing us, but we kept following them, revealing a dark hallway, that at the end, revealed a secret room, filled with bookshelves, with some statues of strange creatures or warriors, even magicians, as well as portraits of them, then there was a desk made of mahogany wood with a seat, but the most prominent feature of the room, was the giant portrait of a hooded figure, his arms stretched out, one side of him was colored white, with multiple colored auras like blue, yellow or pink engulfing it, while the other was black, this time having mixtures of red, green or purple; behind the figure the background was of the universe, while in front of him, was a balance, with two words written above each side, one on the white side and another on the black side; beneath the portrait, was a quote that was written in another language, but both Ashura and I understood it perfectly._

 _"'Good and Evil. May the Creation itself live in balance for eternity'" We both said, which made our parents speak for the first time._

 _"This, my sons, is the portrait of our Creator, the one that we, as a race, worship and serve. That, my sons, is the deity known as Destinus, the Grand Deity of Balance" Our father, Marcel Sawyers, said, making us look at him confused._

 _"You see, my sons, the Universe has existed for more than 4 Archaic Eons (Each Archaic Eon is around 3.8 to 4.5 billion years), from which many Gods have been born and have created the Universe. However, these Gods, including the Biblical God, as well as Satan with the Devils, Demons and the Fallen Angels, led by Zenith, the first Fallen, wanted supreme control of it; which led to all religions and factions fight against each other 15 billion years ago, in the main core of the Universe, known as the Dimensional Gap; that was known as the "Grand Primordial War", and from it, many monsters of the folklore were born; the Youkai, the Werewolves, the Vampires, and specially, the mythical Dragons" Spoke our mother, Caroline Prower, making us widen our eyes._

 _"The war was complete chaos, for nobody could actually die, and whenever one fell, he/she would come back with some one else; the war lasted for a whole millennia, until the war had reached its climax, when all sides, including the monsters, had used all of their might in one, final clash. It was so powerful, that it created ripples through reality, which had led to the creation of what is currently known, as the Multiverse" She continued, making us gasp._

 _"When all forces calmed down, the remaining energy in the air somehow started to react on its own, it started to gather on a specific spot, specifically, on the center of the Dimensional Gap; all Deities and beings watched in awe as the energy started to manifest itself physically, then took a humanoid form, becoming the being in this portrait" Said our father as we stared at it again._

 _"That being, was so silent, that one of Satan's minions wanted to test the power of the being, but when he came within reach, he just... faded out of existence, shocking the Deities, since it was so powerful that it disintegrates any weaker being. Then, the war resumed, but this time, all factions faced against this mysterious being as one. That figure, defeated them by himself, and won the Grand Primordial War; he could've killed them all, but he had said the words that led to our creation: 'Stop fighting for control, for, the Creation itself is dying by the lack of balance in power. Your war is poisoning life itself; so, why fight for control, when Balance is everything there should be?' Those words made the Gods realize their mistakes, which led to a complete alliance, and from then, they called him "Destinus, the Grand Deity of Balance" and "The Primordial God"._

 _Destinus' power was absolute, but his capabilities were more destructive than manipulative, but he had the power to see multiple futures and its alternative versions; so, to enforce the Balance, and his will, he created a new race, the race we descend from, the beings of good and evil, saviors and destroyers; heroes and villains, he named them, Revenants" He finished, making us gasp in awe at the new revelation._

 _"However, he needed to make sure that his people had all advantages of infiltration, which is why, he bestowed the roots of the Revenants within the first Human, Adam, while spreading the Revenant Seeds and bestowing them upon all factions, without the God's knowledge. You two, my sons, are descendants from the roots of the Revenants" Said our mother, making our eyes widen as we looked at each other._

 _"But... to make sure no one would ever notice, he put a seal on a newborn Revenant, which would seal their heritage away, which can be unlocked in two ways. The first one, which can be the safest, but at the same time, riskiest, is by exposing the Revenant to a Revenant's Aura, which will weaken the seal to the point the Revenant will awaken, and number two, which is the safest, but at the same time the most painful..." She trailed off, before dad and her nodded to each other, then, both Ashura and me felt a sudden pain in our hearts, only to see our parents' own hands holding them, much to our horror, before we heard them speak._

 _"Is through death" They said, before they crushed it before our eyes, then took their hands out of our chests, the last thing we heard was our parents' voice._

 _"We're very sorry" They spoke, before darkness took over us._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _ **[... MEMORY SEQUENCE FINISHED...]**_

 _ **[... REVENANCE PROCESS BEGINNING...]**_

Once that... memory... ended, I found myself within a void, with nothing but this damn screen in front of me; a screen eerily similar to 'The Gamer'.

 _ **[By guessing correctly about the Interface's origin, you've gained 2 WIS]**_

...

...

...

... Okay. Now, what is all of this? All of a sudden, a new screen appeared in front of me, this one was very different, almost like a... message... I then started to read it, and it was surprising to say the least.

 _ **[Dear Alex Sawyers Prower]**_

 _ **[You may not know me, but I do know you; if you're reading this, then you're confused and want to know what's happening. Well, to make it simple, you died, and what you've just seen, is the beginning; Alex, you have a past that you don't remember, you're someone completely different, but, due to a last resort that you used in the Final Battle, all of your powers and memories have been wiped, that's why you're only learning now that you have a brother, who misses you by the way.**_

 _ **You, Alex Sawyers Prower, are a Revenant, a very powerful one at that, but the Multiverse needs you now, it needs The Crimson Revenant. to aid in your quest to remember, you've been bestowed with the gift of the [Gamer Interface], it will have an AI, which will be an old friend of yours that has been following you ever since you met, and you will discover your past... the good and bad... You may not like to remember them, but you've once said: "A memory is a memory, and no matter how much we try to forget them, a memory will always be remembered, for, the good and bad memories, are what we are". Everyone counts on your return, Alex, we all love you]**_

 _ **[... Sincerely...]**_

 _ **[Destinus, the Grand Primordial God]**_

 _(Play Bleach OST - On the Precipice of Defeat)_

As I finished reading it, I saw that now I wasn't alone; before me, was a woman, with crimson hair that went down to her knees, fair skin with crimson eyes that seemed to be piercing his soul, a beautiful face with cherry red lips, a cute button nose, she was wearing a crimson dress that went to her ankles, showing an ample amount of her F-Cup cleavage, she was barefooted, but the most striking feature, was a peculiar sword that was behind her back; it was a single edged customized sword. It has an ornately etched base, and appears to be modeled after the German Großes Messer (lit. "Great Knife"), but its most unique feature is that it has been specially customized with a motorcycle-like gear shift. When the woman looked at me, I felt a sense of familiarity with this woman, who kept looking at me with a smile, while crying, much to my confusion.

"Master, at long last, we finally meet once more..." She whispered, confusing me, but, as she got near me, new memories came to my mind, memories of The Crimson Revenant wielding the same sword on her back, making me widen my eyes.

"You're, you're... my... Zanpakuto Spirit" I whispered wile shocked, making her nod happily.

"That's right. I, am your Zanpakuto Spirit, master" She told me, but then, I realized my new reality.

I have lost my memories, and my girlfriend, she killed me, and I want to know why. My eyes then narrowed, a new goal in mind, a new purpose; I will recover my memories, I will remember who I am, I will become stronger, I will be myself, once again. Then, a new screen popped up before me.

 ** _[New Quest has been created]_**

 ** _[Requiem of a Memory (Long Term Quest)]_**

 ** _[You've discovered the existence of a new adventure and past, one that you do not remember, but will]_**

 ** _[Main objective: Restore all of your memories and powers]_**

 ** _[Rewards: Title [The True Revenant]_**

I stared at the screen, then at the woman, before another screen popped up before me, one that made me smirk.

 ** _[... REVENANCE HAS BEEN COMPLETED...]_**

 ** _[... RETURNING TO THE REAL WORLD IN 3...]_**

"Are you ready, master?" She asked me with a smile, which I returned.

 _ **[... 2...]**_

"Never been more ready..." I said as my body started to fade.

 ** _[... 1...]_**

"Then show them who you really are" She replied, and I grinned and nodded, before I spoke two last words before I awakened.

 ** _[... COMMENCE AWAKENING...]_**

 ** _"Itokuma: Akaijöo"_**

* * *

 **CR: WHOOO! Goddamn isn't it late?!**

 **Ashura: Shut up goddammit I'm trying to sleep!**

 **CR: *hiss* Sorry. But well, the official Chapter 1 is done, I'm sorry about the cliffhanger, but I think this is a good stop; next chapter we'll have the unexpected outcome, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Alex: Took you even less to update this one.**

 **CR: I know, but now I'm starting to get my groove back, and soon I'll update The Broken Revenant's Chapter 3, don't worry.**

 **Alex: Okay guys, leave a Fave, Follow and a review if possible, it gives us the drive to keep on going with this.**

 **CR: Alrighty then, and now, excuse me but I ought to sleep, it's like 3 AM right now. *leave***

 **Alex: Y'know what? I'll do the same, so stay tuned.**

 _ **Smell ya' later**_


	3. What Are You? A Mystery

**CR: Hello everyone and welcome to Chapter 2 of RoaM!**

 **Alex: Already? CR you'll suffer an imagination burnout.**

 **CR: Actually I had this part planned long ago, I just needed to write things correctly while trying to deal with my studies and parents.**

 **Alex: You... had it all planned?**

 **CR: One of my quirks is that if I'm not doing anything, then I start rambling and ranting future** **scenes for my stories, one that I do not know if I want to get rid of to be honest.**

 **Alex: ... So you're like Izuku when he goes full 'Observe Mode'?**

 **CR: ... Yes...**

 **Alex: Alright then. Well, also, for those who commented, we thank you for appreciating this story and for giving it a chance, we promise we won't disappoint you.**

 **CR: Not to mention that I'm also working on TBR.**

 **Alex: That's true, so, without further ado...**

 _ **On with the show**_

* * *

 _"Blood is knowledge, and knowledge is power"- Alex Sawyers Prower_

* * *

It was 6:12 PM at the park, where we can see a young woman with black feathery wings and wearing a S&M outfit crying over the body of a 17 year old, her lips as well as his were smeared with the boy's blood, then, she started digging the ground beside him, wanting to give him a proper burial; her tears had long dried, but she was still mourning and regretting. The young woman, Raynare, had regret clear in her face, her lips still bloody from the kiss she gave the boy; now, her eyes, once lively and 'innocent', were now dull, as if a part of her soul had been ripped apart.

 _'How I wish things didn't go the way they did'_ She thought as she stared at Alex's corpse, not noticing how his finger gave a light twitch. Once she was done digging, she took his body into her arms, then placed him on the makeshift grave, as she gave one last smile at him, before pushing the earth with her arms to bury him.

However, before a single speck of dirt had ever hit his body, she felt an unearthly pressure fall down on her shoulders, as the dirt started to even float in the air, making her get in the air with a bat of her wings.

 _ **Raynare's POV**_

When that pressure fell on my shoulders, I was terrified.

I've felt a pressure of that magnitude many times before, usually when one of my superiors was angry because of someone's incompetence, or when they deal with the stubborn ones; that kind of pressure was terrifying, because it showed that they could kill you if you mess with them.

But this pressure I'm feeling, is not the kind to give a warning, no... this pressure holds no intent, only power; it feels, hollow, but at the same time, whole, then, transcendent. When I looked at the source, then saw Alex's body _floating_. It then stood up in the air, his arms spread out, his hair covering his eyes, then, much to my shock, I saw the shadows creep up to him and envelop him, only to then fade, and saw that Alex was now wearing _his_ clothes; his hair, once purely black, became as dark as the void, two crimson lightnings running through the sides of his hair, and the tips of his hair strands becoming crimson as well; his clothes, once urban, now became a dark gray undershirt with the Kanji for 'Kyo' (虚 Void in this case) in it. He was now wearing a black trench coat with the underside of the sleeves colored crimson, as well as the pockets over the chest, with two red lightnings circling the waist; I then saw his body turn around in the air, then saw that the back of his coat had the Kanji for 'Shi' (死 Death) colored in red; as well as the Kanjis for 'Yami' (闇 Darkness) on his right shoulder and 'Akuma' (悪魔 Devil) on his left shoulder, all of them looking as if they were written with a brush. Lastly, he was wearing dark gray pants and black boots that had red stripes and soles.

However, his right hand was then outstretched, where, much to my shock, a sword started appearing; it was a single edged sword, its length nearing three _shaku_ _(approximately 90.90 or 106.35 cm, depending on which kind of_ shaku _you're talking)_ , its style was Western, the blade larger than any normal sword, but it had exhausts near the guard, which was a rich burgundy color with silver rims, the sword's hilt had the length of a Bastard Sword, with one section, the closest to the guard, looked dislocated or loose, like a motorcycle shift; it also had a small lever, reminiscing of a bike's brakes; lastly, the blade was covered in what looked as tribal markings, which glowed red with heat. The sword was almost trembling, _purring_ in anticipation, then, he slowly opened his eyes, to show scarlet eyes that lacked the pupils, almost dull, but I could tell, they were _alive._

Afterwards, the sky was illuminated by a pillar around him, and the pressure sent me to the ground.

Unbeknownst to me, I wasn't the only one who felt it.

 _ **End Raynare's POV**_

* * *

 _(Play Bleach OST - On The Precipice Of Defeat)_

In ORC Clubroom, Rias and her [Peerage] were patiently waiting for the moment of her summoning; Rias was sitting on her chair with Akeno standing beside her, Kiba was leaning on the wall with his arms crossed, same with Koneko, although she was nibbling on a piece of chocolate, until, a pressure was felt that made both Rias and Akeno widen their eyes, Kiba to gasp, but Koneko widened her eyes with a gasp, then started to tremble as the pressure hit her the hardest, making her release the chocolate she was eating, dropping it to the ground, then she whispered.

"I-it's-it's _him_ " She whispered, her dull eyes were now showing her fear, showing how serious it was. The [Knight] was quick to act as he then sat her on the couch, then hugged her in an attempt to calm her down. Both the [King] and [Queen] looked at each other and wondered the same thing.

 _'Just what is causing this?'_

* * *

In the church near the outskirts of Kuoh, the Fallen Angel Kalawarner, along with another male Fallen, this one wearing a violet colored trench coat with a fedora, and another female Fallen that had the physique of a girl with blonde hair kept in twin tails with blue eyes, she wearing a Gothic Lolita attire, which consisted of a Lolita dress with white frills, a large black bow on the front, and a green jewel embedded on the collar, white thigh high socks, black shoes and a large black bow on her head were sitting at one of the pews, as well as some exorcists, the main one being a silver haired young man with red eyes, wearing an exorcist's robes, with a gun holster laying over his waist and the hilt of a sword. The Fallen were somewhat anxious, their faces set on a bored gaze, but their eyes showed their nervousness, while the exorcists had their hands on their hilts and guns respectively, each of them had grins on their faces and their eyes had a knowing look, specially the silver haired one, who was waiting patiently for one slip up from them. Then, the pressure fell down, making the Fallen widen their eyes as well as the silver haired Exorcist, while the others gasped and were wondering loudly what was it.

The red eyed exorcist, known as Freed Selzen, then narrowed his eyes as he remembered about the target, the pressure was clearly emanating from there.

 _'Let's hope for your sake that you don't fuck this up Raynare; otherwise you will be useless to me, even as a cum dumpster'_ He thought grimly, while the Fallen looked at each other nervously.

 _'Hopefully Raynare is ok'_ They thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Art Clubroom, five people were doing their normal activities; the first one, being a male with neck length spiky black hair, a round face with cerulean blue eyes, his skin was a light tone, he was wearing the male Kuoh Academy Uniform and was drawing Kanjis in a notebook; his name was Naruto Kazemaki, and he was the president of the Art Club, but he was often referred to as "Naruto-taichou" by Alex in a manner similar to a certain snake.

Meanwhile, a silver haired woman sneezed.

The second person was professor Yachiru, who was now wearing a black shirt with a white lab coat over her shirt and her hair tied into a braid behind her head and black pants with black low heeled shoes; she was currently tending to some flower vases that were at the room, carrying an air of kindness and gentleness; the third was a woman that looked like she was in her early 20's, with waist length brown hair, fair skin with lavender colored eyes with purple pupils, she was also wearing square spectacles, she was wearing the same thing as Yachiru, although the shirt had a button open, showing a nice amount of cleavage, wearing a skirt with thigh high black socks and high heeled shoes, she carried out an air of elegance and intelligence. Her name was Sotsuki and "only that", she was the Math teacher at Kuoh Academy and member of the Art Club, and she was currently painting an image of... Aizen's 3rd transformation? Either way, the fourth figure was another woman that was sitting on the couch, this time she looked around her mid 30's, with shoulder length black wavy hair, unblemished tanned skin with a face that looked as if she was sculpted after Aphrodite, she was wearing a black business suit with a white shirt underneath a black blazer with a white furred collar, a skirt that went down to her knees and high heeled furred boots; she had an air of maturity and a gracefulness that could only come with age and was currently reading the book "The Art of War" by Sun Tzu, her name was Yuha Haschli, she's originally from German but came to Kuoh to spread her archaeological knowledge over the world, with Japan being the third so far, thus making her the History teacher.

Then, the last one is a young woman that looked like she was 19 years old, with waist length spiky orange hair, her skin was slightly tanned, she wore the Female Kuoh Academy Uniform, although it was somewhat custom, she was wearing a short sleeved shirt with a button open, showing off her DD-Cup cleavage, she instead of wearing the common skirt for the girls, she opted for wearing shorts that went down to her knees, which were slightly straining against her strong thighs and big, rounded, bubble butt, but this time she was using a Shinai that she was using to strike at a training dummy, her name was Kurosaki Ichigo and she was on Class 3-C, often called "The Strawberry Protector", known for defending other girls that were being harassed by some men or bullied; often than not she usually went with Alex in some of his "Cleansing Hunts" as he called them

While the Art Club was doing their thing, the pressure then fell down on their shoulders, but unlike the ORC, who were afraid of it, the Art Club's eyes widened in surprised, before Yachiru smiled, some tears now starting to show as she smiled hopefully.

"... Darling" She whispered as the others stared at her, then at one each other, before Naruto grinned, showing his elongated fangs.

"Well, seems that Sensei is coming back, Dattebayo" He said as they stared at the general direction of the park, all of them thinking the same thing.

 _'Soon, we will emerge'_

* * *

 _ **Alex's POV**_

... This feeling, the feeling of life, my soul, I can feel it within my fingertips; my heart, beating soundly and loudly within my chest, its tremors shake my core, and my spirit, within my hand, as I tried to grasp it, only to feel, something else. I opened my eyes, to see the sky being lightened up in the shape of a circle, it surrounded me, I was floating in the air, then rose my right hand, to stare at the sword I was brandishing, then I felt it; power, running through my veins and into the sword as if it was its blood; then, as I thought that, I felt my blood running through my whole body, every droplet, I could feel it, pumping from my heart and into my limbs with each beat...

... I've never felt so alive before...

Not like the times I draw in my studio, and certainly not like my first time torturing someone; no, this was the feeling, of the desire to live, and that's when I realized... _"It's only through death that we cherish life"_. I was staring at the sword for a while longer, then, I saw a screen, the same one from my dreams, pop up in front of me.

 _ **[A skill has been created through a special act, the skill 'Observe' has been created]**_

 _ **[Observe - Active - Lvl 1 (0%)]**_

 _ **[Through continuous observation, a skill to observe objects, situations, and people was generated, allowing the user to quickly gather information. Costs 10 EP per use]**_

I silently nodded, before staring at the sword in my hand, then another screen popped up, this time above the sword.

 _ **[Akaijöo (Red Queen) - Active - Lvl 1 (0%)]**_

 _ **[ Zanpakuto - EX-Rank Weapon]**_

 _ **[Akaijöo is a Zanpakuto, a weapon used by the Death Gods of Japan known as the Shinigami, with these swords they're able to cleanse and judge souls to either their heaven, known as Soul Society, or to Hell itself. This Zanpakuto is one of its kind, which can rival the strongest Zanpakuto in existence itself. Release command is:** "Itokuma, Akaijöo (Feast, Red Queed)"._

 _ **Grants Perk: Hemomancy - Active - Lvl 1/3 - Allows the user to control blood. Level 1 allows to absorb memories and abilities from the blood. ?. ?.**_

 _ **Grants 100% Boost to all Stats when Shikai is released. ?. ?**_

 _ **Grants Abilities:**_

 _ **-Exceed - Active - By revving up the sword, the wielder dashes into a spin; causes 200% STR DMG to enemies. Costs 500 EP.**_

 _ **-Rev Up - Active - By twisting the shift of the hilt, the mechanism within the sword is activated, making the sword be enveloped with fire. Grants 50% ETR DMG, grants 50% DMG, grants 25% Burning DMG. Costs 250 EP to activate, costs 25 EP per minute to keep it ablaze.**_

 _ **-Transfer - Active - By cutting open a part of yourself and have someone else drink your blood, you're able to give them 5% of your power by pound.**_

 _ **-Sawing Edge - Passive - Every slash causes the 'Bleeding' Status Effect, causing 2% of DMG for 10 seconds.**_

 _ **-Transfusion - Passive - By obtaining blood, you gain 50XP and 0.1% of the owner's knowledge and power for each droplet of blood. However, if you bleed out, you lose the knowledge and power gained.**_

 _ **[Observe, End]**_

 _ **[Observe has leveled up! Observe has leveled up! Stats can now be Observed!]**_

I just silently nodded, then, immediately, a word came to my mind as I looked at the screen.

 _'Stats'_ I thought, then I saw another screen popping up in front of me.

 _ **[... Stats Start...]**_

 _ **[Name: Alex Sawyers Prower]**_

 _ **[Title: The Vigilante of Kuoh]**_

 _ **[Status: Shikai (+100% to all Stats)]**_

 _ **[Race: Revenant (+100% to all Stats)- Job: The Gamer/Revenant]**_

 _ **[Level: 8 / Next Level: 14.8%]**_

 _ **[HP: 2025/2025]**_

 _ **[EP: 2340/2340 (6.6% EP/R per Min)]**_

 _ **STR: 27 (9*3)**_

 _ **VIT: 30 (10*3)**_

 _ **DEX: 24 (8*3)**_

 _ **INT: 36 (12*3)**_

 _ **WIS: 33 (11*3)**_

 _ **LUCK: 21 (7*3)**_

 _ **Stat Points: 43**_

 _ **Money: $50**_

 _ **[Sypnosis: Alex Sawyers Prower is often seen as a boy who seeks trouble; dangerous, ruthless and even as far as to call him a sexual deviant, he's known as the "Captain of the Perversion Squad" in Kuoh Academy, a group made of his friends, Motohama Shin'ya, Matsuda Raikeyo, Izzy Hyoudou and Aika Kiryuu. However, he's more known as "The Vigilante of Kuoh", a merciless person that cripples the scum of society and gains pleasure from it, usually around girls that are being harassed or about to be raped. While he may protect the girls, it instead causes them to fear him, turning him into an outcast; but, he's been having strange dreams a few years ago; what do they mean? What is their purpose? Alex does not have the answers, but soon, he will]**_

 _ **[... Stats End...]**_

I grinned, as I floated into the air, and my eyes caught sight of Yuuma, still in her Angel form, then saw a blue screen floating above her, when I used _**[Observe]**_ on her.

 _ **[Name: Raynare (Yuuma Amano)]**_

 _ **[Title: The Fallen Maiden]**_

 _ **[Status: Sealed (-50% to all Stats)]**_

 _ **[Race: Fallen Angel (+75% to all Stats)- Job: Grigori Agent]**_

 _ **[HP: 2498/2498]**_

 _ **[MP: 2080/2080 (16.5 % EP/R per Min)]**_

 _ **STR: 34**_

 _ **VIT: 37**_

 _ **DEX: 19**_

 _ **INT: 32**_

 _ **WIS: 33**_

 _ **LUCK: 25**_

 _ **[... Observe End...]**_

I then stared at her, a new goal in mind, just as another screen popped up in front of me, but this one was different from the others.

 _ **[Quest Alert!]**_

 _ **[Awake and Alive!]**_

 _ **[Your girlfriend Yuuma, who is actually a Fallen Angel by the name of Raynare, has killed you at the end of your date, but she didn't account for you to come back, and with many questions, she has the answers]**_

 _ **Main Objective: Defeat Raynare**_

 _ **Secondary Objectives:**_

 _ **1* Do not kill Raynare**_

 _ **2* Land at least 1 Critical Hit**_

 _ **[Rewards: 1000 XP & $50 for Main Objective; 3000 XP, $150 & Rare Cloth for Secondary Objectives]**_

As I finished reading, I set my gaze on Yu- Raynare, who was staring at me wide eyed while flying in the air, then I spoke.

"You better get ready, for I will not be holding back" I said as I then dashed at her.

 _(Play Skillet - Awake and Alive)_

Much to my surprise, I then heard the song _Awake and Alive_ from Skillet start to play, but that only fueled my excitement, she then created another light spear and quickly threw it at me; I jumped to the side in the nick of time, just to see how it nearly grazed my hair, then jumped high in the air, where I used my EP to create an invisible platform beneath my feet, which surprised her, then dashed at her and swung my sword at her, only for her to dodge, but I wouldn't give in. I followed closely with another swing, this time faster, which she almost dodged, but I managed to nick her on the shoulder, which started leaking a bit of blood, which luckily fell on my blade, then I got back a bit, to see how the blade was absorbing the blood. Another screen then popped up.

 _ **[4 DMG!]**_

 _ **[0.2% Knowledge Absorbed!]**_

 _ **[HP: 2494/2498]**_

I promptly ignored it and then went back to attack her, only for her to suddenly appear before me then kick me in gut, making me gasp in pain and cough, before promptly being punched in the chest, sending me a few feet back.

 _ **[-227 HP!]**_

 _ **[HP: 1798/2025]**_

I then recovered, before dashing at her before she created a sword made of light that parried my slash, then followed by another, I tried a feint but she saw through it and parried against a slash meant for her side, before I decided to test the **_[Exceed]_** , so I quickly revved up the sword and pressed the handle right before I spun at her.

 _ **["Exceed!"]**_ I exclaimed as I spun around, almost creating a fire spiral, which she tried to parry with her sword, but the move broke right through it, then as the fire faded mid spin, I slashed at her chest, leaving a gash that started bleeding, with Akaijöo now slightly covered in blood.

 _ **[284 DMG!]**_

 _ **[1.7% Knowledge Absorbed!]**_

 _ **[Bleeding Status Effect has been inflicted!]**_

 _ **[Burning Status Effect has been inflicted!]**_

 _ **[HP: 2210/2498]**_

I then followed by a kick to the side then elbowed her on the cheek, spinning her away, but she used her wings to send a gust at me and to fall back, then made another spear of light and threw it, I jumped to the side, before in a sudden burst of speed, I appeared beside her and roundhouse kicked her on the head, sending her to the ground.

 _ **[87 DMG!]**_

 _ **[HP: 2091/2498]**_

I still got the advantage; but then, I felt a rush within, almost as if I, barely, became stronger; when I looked at her, that rush became even stronger, and I felt myself grin, before lunging at her. This time, she created another spear, which she used as a javelin to counter my slashes, though as we kept on going, slashing down trees and creating tiny craters, I saw her panting from exhaustion whereas I wasn't, maybe those wounds affected her Stamina, so I used it to my advantage, this time managing to get a mean slash on her arm.

 _ **[95 DMG!]**_

 _ **[3.8% Knowledge Absorbed!]**_

 _ **[HP: 1996/2498]**_

Then as I kept attacking, I saw a blood red bar being slowly filled as I saw the blood being absorbed by Akaijöo; however, that brief lapse costed me, as Raynare quickly took advantage and stabbed me again on the stomach, making me cough a bit of blood, and once I briefly glimpsed at the blood red bar, much to my surprise I saw it decreasing to the point it became zero.

 _ **[-476 HP!]**_

 _ **[Knowledge has been lost!]**_

 _ **[HP: 1322/2025]**_

Shit! At this point I will die again! What do I do?! She's more experienced than I am and she still has more power than me, how do I beat her?!...

... Perhaps I'm not supposed to beat her... perhaps I should, _die for her again..._

"Is that why you're hesitating, Alex?" I heard a female voice around me, but when I looked around, I saw that everything was gray, frozen, then heard soft footsteps, only to turn to the noise and see Akaijöo, her blade in hand.

"Because 'she's stronger than you'? Don't fool yourself Alex, you know very well that you're stronger than her" She told me, but I still felt the denial.

"But she's-" I was about to say, before she held her hand up to interrupt me.

"Alex, you must remember, when you think she's more experienced than you, in fact she's even younger than you by a large margin" She told me. I couldn't say anything because I did not know what was happening, I only wanted to know what are these... _memories_... to know why they torment me, and perhaps leave it all behind to live a normal life. Apparently, she knew what I was thinking because she quickly glared hatefully at me.

"Do you know the feeling, that you call out for someone, yet they never answer? That you're trying to tell someone that you exist, even going as far as to step ahead of them, only for them to go through you?" She muttered with venom laced in her voice, until she started to tremble, tears welling on her eyes.

"It's _hell_ itself Alex; I don't want to be forgotten by those that I care about. I'm your Zanpakuto, I'm your partner, your soul, your blade, your will, I embody everything that makes you... you. So believe when I tell you, you can win this" She finished, her eyes staring at me without any trace of doubt. However, I was still doubting, then voiced them.

"But, I'm not the Alex that you know; I don't understand any of this, my life just suddenly got twisted and bent around like molten iron, I just don't know what to do" I whispered, and this time, she approached me, and caressed my cheek with her hand with a smile.

"I know, I know that you're confused, afraid and lost, but that's why I'm here; I'm here to guide you again Alex, to help you, support you, so you're not alone Alex" She said, and much to my surprise, she then kissed me on the lips, I widened my eyes at the sudden move, but I started having flashes of some techniques I have never seen before, as well as new battle tactics. Then, I saw a new screen pop up.

 _ **[Two new skills have been acquired!]**_

 _ ***Blood Boost (Active/Passive): By coating Akaijöo's blade with the wielder's blood, its attacks will cause more damage for a set amount of time. 30% DMG Boost per 20ML of blood.**_

 _ ***Ketsuka Tensho {Heavenly Blood Piercing Fire} (Active): By coating the blade with Energy then revving up at the last second, the caster can release a crescent shaped flare that destroys anything on its path. Causes 400% STR+INT DMG, 100% Burning DMG. Costs 600 EP.**_

 _ **[Stats End]**_

"This will aid you in your battle, use them wisely" She told me with a serene smile, and I nodded. Just then, I saw her slowly fade as the world started recovering its color. Just before she faded, she spoke.

 _"Remember this Alex, once an old friend of mine told her wielder: 'Move forward, and never look back, for if you look back you'll age...'_ She said, before we finished together.

 _"... Hesitate, and you will die"_ With those last words, the world turned back, then I saw Raynare's face contorted with regret, which I used to surprise her, when I punched her in the gut, before slashing her again on the leg, then at the knee, before slashing her on the back.

 _ **[823 DMG! CRITICAL HIT!]**_

 _ **[9.3% Knowledge Absorbed!]**_

 _ **[HP: 1173/2498]**_

I jumped back before she could counter, then, much to her surprise, I put my sword below my gaping wound, which was dripping blood, before it started to absorb it, making the sword glow and hum gleefully as it heated up. Without giving in to the pain, I ran straight at her, who was throwing light spears at me as if I was the devil -I then felt the sword... _shiver?-_ which I dodged before spinning around, the blade now covered in black and red wisps of energy, then decided to make my grand finale. Right when I swung the sword, I revved it up to life, engulfing it in flames that quickly mixed with the black and red wisps, forming a flaming shadow, which I released with a shout.

 _ **["Ketsuka Tensho!"]**_ I yelled as I sent a flaming crescent wave at her, which she almost dodged, although her right wing was a bit singed. I immediately kept attacking her, managing to cut her a few times on the arms, which then I saw them slowly regenerating, it seems that her regeneration is slowly starting to catch up.

 _ **[165 DMG!]**_

 _ **[56% Knowledge absorbed]**_

 _ **[HP: 1008/2498]**_

"Once I win this, Raynare, I will get answers, count on that" I told her, but she shook her head sadly.

 _ **(End Song)**_

 _ **(Play Shinedown - My Name)**_

"I'm really sorry Alex, but I must accomplish my mission, so, I will end this once and for all" She said, as she gathered her energy into her palms and formed another spear, but then, much to my surprise...

 _ **[Name: Raynare (Yuuma Amano) - Lvl 34]**_

 _ **[Title: The Fallen Maiden]**_

 _ **[Status: Released (+100 to all Stats)]**_

 _ **[Race: Fallen Angel (+75% to all Stats)- Job: Grigori Agent]**_

 _ **[HP: 2314/4995]**_

 _ **[EP: 1754/4160 (33% EP/R per Min)]**_

 _ **STR: 68**_

 _ **VIT: 74**_

 _ **DEX: 38**_

 _ **INT: 64**_

 _ **WIS: 66**_

 _ **LUCK: 50**_

She stabbed herself with the spear, which then engulfed her in an column of light, and I felt a pressure fall on my shoulders, making me widen my eyes as I saw a shade within the pillar, a sword forming on the figure's hand, who then dispelled the pillar, to see Raynare, clad in a new outfit. her shoulder plates now became spiked and bulkier, her leather gloves were now turned into a set of gauntlets, the straps that held her breasts were now replaced by a black chainmail that left her a part of her stomach uncovered, her legs were now covered by a sturdy but still slim vest while the boots now became a set of grieves. She now had a mask that covered the bottom half of her face from the nose, her eyes not showing any emotion, then there was her sword, it was a single edged curved black blade, the guard was a golden crossed circle and a gray hilt. She then stared at me.

"I wish things were different, but I must end this now" She said, before dashing at me with a quick slash.

I was quick on my feet and quickly parried it, although the force behind it did send me back a few feet back, before she kept on attacking and I was forced to get on the defensive; she was ruthless, the more she attacked, the stronger her strikes got; so, I was forced to get even more aggressive. I then decided to be crafty, as I jumped onto a tree before using it to impulse me and went for a slash that nicked her navel, and got even more blood. However, I briefly noticed the Blood Bar was filled up above 50%, and that's when I noticed that her moves started becoming more predictable, readable; so I used that to my advantage, as I noticed that my speed was also increasing; as she went for a downward slash, I jumped back, the sharp edge barely nicking my shirt before hitting the ground, cracking it; she then made another spear with her left hand before throwing it at me with the intention to disable me, but then, my instincts kicked in, making my own arm move on its own and much to our surprise, it caught the spear within my own hand, its sharp tip mere inches away from my face, my hand burning from the sheer energy within it. When I looked at it, holding the pink spear in my hand, I contemplated it, wondering at its marvelous look, before, I saw the pink light darken, with the darkest part being the middle, where my hand was holding, slowly getting darker and darker, until its color became blood red. I felt how my reserves slightly decreased, and the spear now didn't burn, but rather, it felt... pleasant.

Deciding to not give it my attention any longer, I then channeled Energy into my feet in a quick burst, and _flickered_ right in front of her and hit her with in in the stomach, but it was not strong to pierce her, although it did penetrate some of her flesh, before roundhouse kicking her again, sending her a few feet back. Once I got a bit of space I then realized what I did and laughed. I just recreated the Shunpo!

 _ **[Through a series of specific actions, a new Skill has been created!]**_

 _ ***Flash Step (Active): "How far can you go in the least amount of steps?" That's the very core of the Flash Step. By channeling Energy to your feet, you can travel long distances with just a couple of steps. Costs 50 EP per Step.**_

 _ **[Observe, End]**_

Raynare then got up, her breath was ragged, her left hand holding her stomach, which was an angry red with traces of blood falling from it; she then glared at me, before dashing at me, her sword was nearing the ground, but I then brought Akaijöo up to parry it, sending her blade to my side, which cracked, before Shunpo'ing into a tree, planting my feet on them before propelling myself forward, making her snort.

"That trick won't work twice!" She told me as she prepared her sword, but she did not expect me spin in midair, my leg set straight before axe-kicking her right on her neck, making her cough blood before she crashed into another tree, breaking it before she skidded through the floor and coming to a stop; I then started walking towards her, as I saw her slowly getting up, her wounds slowly healing, with her staring right at me. I looked at her with a worried expression, while extending a hand to her.

"Please stop this Raynare, it's over" I told her, but this time, she held her sword with two hands, it was leaning downwards in a 45º angle, her eyes narrowing in determination.

"I can't, not when my friends are on the line" She said, much to my surprise, before she raised her sword above her head, then I saw her Mana converging on the blade, before she brought it down barely in the blink of an eye.

 **"Light Fang!"** She shouted, as a yellow crescent moon shaped beam was released and was quickly reaching me, but I countered it with my _**[Exceed]**_ before Shunpo'ing in front of her, before delivering an upwards diagonal slash, which pierced her armor and chest, leaving a long bleeding gash, leaving my sword completely coated in blood, before it was absorbed, then another screen popped up in front of me.

 _ **[... 100% Knowledge Absorbed. Commencing Evolution...]**_

Before I even knew it, I felt myself being engulfed by a pillar of light, literally, as the light actually went through my pores and into my body, refilling my reserves, making me stronger, faster, smarter, better; then, I felt from my back, two new appendages emerge, when I looked behind, I saw that now I had the same wings as she did, and that's when a different screen popped up.

 _ **[A new Essence has been acquired! Fallen Angel Essence is now available!]**_

 _ **[Fallen Angel: +75% to all Stats!]**_

 _ **[You've leveled up! You've leveled up! You've leveled up! You've leveled up! +26 Stat Points, +2 Perk points (Bonus), +$100]**_

 _ **[Name: Alex Sawyers Prower]**_

 _ **[Title: The Vigilante of Kuoh (+150% DMG to all Delinquent and Gang enemies)]**_

 _ **[Status: Shikai (+100% to all Stats)]**_

 _ **[Race: Revenant (+100% to all Stats)- Job: The Gamer/Revenant]**_

 _ **[Essences: Fallen Angel (+75% to all Stats)]**_

 _ **[Level: 12 / Next Level: 58.3%]**_

 _ **[HP: 2397/7526]**_

 _ **[EP: 1476/7085 (21.45% EP/R per Min)]**_

 _ **STR: 101.75 (9*3+68+6.75)**_

 _ **VIT: 111.5 (10*3+74+7.5)**_

 _ **DEX: 68 (8*3+38+6)**_

 _ **INT: 109 (12*3+64+9)**_

 _ **WIS: 107.25 (11*3+66+8.25)**_

 _ **LUCK: 76.25 (7*3+50+5.25)**_

 _ **Stat Points: 69**_

 _ **Perk Points: 2**_

 _ **Money: $250**_

 _ **[Sypnosis: Alex Sawyers Prower is often seen as a boy who seeks trouble; dangerous, ruthless and even as far as to call him a sexual deviant, he's known as the "Captain of the Perversion Squad" in Kuoh Academy, a group made of his friends, Motohama Shin'ya, Matsuda Raikeyo, Izzy Hyoudou and Aika Kiryuu. However, he's more known as "The Vigilante of Kuoh", a merciless person that cripples the scum of society and gains pleasure from it, usually around girls that are being harassed or about to be raped. While he may protect the girls, it instead causes them to fear him, turning him into an outcast; but, he's been having strange dreams, of which now one has been answered, revealing to him a past long forgotten. Now it is his turn, to retrieve his memories and be whole once again]**_

 _ **[... Stats End...]**_

With my newfound strength, I quickly flickered right in front of her, before punching her on the gut, forcing her to spit blood and sent her crashing into a tree, which she stood there for a while, before sliding down, before I flickered in front of her, and placed Akaijöo on her neck. She weakly looked at me, knowing she was at my mercy.

"Do you yield?" I asked her, and she nodded.

 ** _(End Song)_**

With a prompt nod, I sealed my Shikai, which then turned into a Nodachi of sorts, the blade was covered in red tribal marks that flowed smoothly on it, the guard had the form of two scythes, each of them placed with their blades nearly touching the end of the staff, forming a rectangle of sorts, the hilt was black with red ribbons and it had a small chain attached to the end of it, and that's when I saw a sheath with the same colors and designs laying on the bark of a tree, which I quickly picked up, then sheathed the sword before it vanished, and with it my wings. That's when I felt the fatigue take over, making me fall to my knees in exhaustion and gasping for a while; afterwards, a screen popped up.

 _ **[Mission Accomplished!]**_

 _ **[Awake and Alive!]**_

 _ **[Your girlfriend Yuuma, who is actually a Fallen Angel by the name of Raynare, has killed you at the end of your date, but she didn't account for you to come back, and with many questions, she has the answers]**_

 _ **Main Objective:**_

 _ **Defeat Raynare (Completed!)**_

 _ **Secondary Objectives:**_

 _ **1* Do not kill Raynare (Completed!)**_

 _ **2* Land at least 1 Critical Hit (Completed!)**_

 _ **[Rewards: 1000 XP & $50 for Main Objective; 3000 XP, $150 & Rare Cloth for Secondary Objectives]**_

Then once again, I felt that rush, allowing me to recover faster than anything, then I quickly got up, as I saw my body being enveloped by some little lights, which entered my body, before it stopped.

 _ **[You've leveled up! +5 Stat Points, +$25]**_

I promptly ignored it before I looked at Raynare, who was looking away from me. I knelt down to her level and looked at her.

"Why are you looking away from me?" I asked slowly, but not in a hostile manner, but she refused to look at me.

"... Because I'm not worthy of it" She whispered, but I just gently cupped her chin and made her look at me; she had tears falling off her eyes, which, like before, I wiped them away with my thumb and smiled warmly at her.

"Why would my girlfriend not be worthy of looking at me?" I asked her, but she just looked down and quietly sobbed as more tears fell off her eyes.

"Because I killed you! How could I after what I've done?! How could you forgive me after that?" She cried, but I responded by hugging her to my chest, enveloping my arms around her frame; she tried to resist, but I held her strongly, it was like that for a few seconds, before she gave up, then held onto me as she cried on my chest, which I patted her scalp and soothed her back in an attempt to calm her down. That only made her cry more. I gently whispered comfort words in her ear.

"Don't worry Ray, I forgive you, I always will, don't let anybody else tell you otherwise" I told her, as she still cried, but I could feel her clinging more onto me.

It was like that for a few minutes, with me soothing her and with her crying out her anguish, until she calmed down, but she wouldn't let me go; I didn't mind, I actually enjoyed this moment with her, just us, with nothing in mind; after another few minutes, we let go of each other, but I kept my hands on her shoulders, her eyes were red and puffy, her cheeks had dry marks of tears and had a tad bit of snot on her face, which is why I pulled out a napkin and gave it to her. She shyly took it and wiped her face.

"Better?" I asked her, with she responded with a nod; once she threw away the napkin, I cupped her chin, then I kissed her on the lips, there was no lust or any ulterior motives on that kiss, just my proof that I still loved her; her eyes widened in shock, before her eyes slowly closed and embraced it wholeheartedly. I felt my heart race for a few moments, but it quickly calmed down, but I just cared to put all of my feelings into the kiss; our mouths fit so perfectly, her lips were soft, although they tasted like iron due to her blood, but to me it just made the kiss more delicious. We moved our lips in tandem, not caring about our wounds or the blood covering us, it was like we were truly alone, in our own Nirvana, in true Heaven. When we separated, we opened our eyes, lost in each other's eyes; her amethyst colored irises, which were clearly showcasing her emotions: Regret, Love, Happiness, Anguish, Peace, everything. I put my hand on her cheek, then smiled.

"I will always be here for you Ray" I told her. Then, my expression turned serious, which made her react a bit nervously.

"Now, for a question that came to mind, why did you kill me?"

* * *

 _ **Rias' POV**_

It's been more than 30 minutes, he should've used the Summoning Leaflet by now, and with that pulse not long ago, I fear that something happened to him. I sighed, as I stared at the circle in my hand, depression taking over me; Akeno noticed and voiced her worry.

"Buchou? Is everything okay?" She asked me, and I sighed again.

"It seems that Alex didn't use the leafle-" I was saying, before I noticed the circle glowing, much to my glee.

"He's using it! He's summoning!" I said, jumping out of my seat, it seems that there's still hope left. Akeno smiled at me, same as Kiba, while Koneko just nodded, but she just didn't care.

"I will be back" I told them, before using the Summoning Circle to quickly get to the park, but when the light of the circle faded, I was in for a surprise.

It was completely destroyed, craters were all around the ground, the trees looked like they've seen better days, and the fountain was, for the lack of a better word, annihilated. Whatever that pulse was, must've been the one responsible for this. As I looked around, I saw my target's form, a hole on his stomach, his lips were bloody as well as his face, but he seemed to still be breathing, although ragged; it was as if he was clinging onto the will to live, his eyes were closed, one hand was over his wound while the other was holding onto the leaflet. This made me smile.

"Ara ara, it seems that you're pretty roughed up" I spoke, he tried to open his eyes, but they were blurry, he kept gasping, which made me feel pity for him, but it would soon end. For the both of us.

"From now on, you will live for me, as my Servant" I said, before taking out my pieces, and tried a Pawn, then two, three, four, oh dammit how many pieces is he worth?! I then held all of my 8 Pawn pieces and hoped it would work, then much to my relief, they worked this time; but before I could send him to his apartment, he grabbed my arm, much to my surprise, then looked at him, to see that his eyes, were now red and pupiless.

"L-let it b-bb-be k-known, I will never... be... your... slave" He whispered, before he closed his eyes and fainted from blood loss.

I was still shocked from that, but I quickly shook myself out of my stupor, then quickly checked his memories to see where he lived, then took him to his house, before using magic to close his wound, washed his body, then put him on the bed. As I then left through the door, I noticed that my arm was marked with a bloody print, probably from where he grabbed my arm, I'll wash it when I get to the Clubroom.

What I didn't notice, was that the mark was glowing, before it faded. Alex certainly was a mystery.

* * *

 **CR: And I think that's enough.**

 **Alex: So you finished this chapter at last, now will you work on TNR?**

 **CR: I'm actually working on both, but this one just came faster.**

 **Alex: Oh really? And what will happen with Raynare?**

 **CR: Won't spoil the surprise, that will come for later chapters.**

 **Alex: Oh, and good scene with Raynare after the fight.**

 **CR: Thx, I actually consulted it with some friends and they liked it.**

 **Alex: So for our dear readers, stay tuned, for this is when things will get interesting.**

 **CR: Count on that. So, leave a review, give it a fave and a follow, very appreciated.**

 _ **Smell ya' later**_


	4. Explanations

**CR: Hello everybody and welcome again to "Requiem of a Memory"!**

 **Alex: Welcome to you guys, and it seems that you're going to be focusing on this story more frequently, right?**

 **CR: So it would seem, although I had planned to work on "The Broken Revenant" as well, but it's getting kind of complicated, specially since I want to make a good shot at the * scene. And I apologize to you guys but those are spoilers so I can't reveal them. And to take a chance now, I would like to introduce you to one of my guests, Alex's second wife but his first time: Charle Harribel Redfox!**

 **Charle: Hey everyone! It feels good to be on the spotlight at last.**

 **Alex: Charle? What are you doing here?**

 **Charle: Well, as CR introduced me, I'm here as his guest *whisper* then he gave us a spoiler.**

 **CR: *blushes* Ehem, I'm sorry for that one, so with the previous chapter the prologue is officially over, and now we shall know more about the _[Gamer Interface]_**

 **Alex: Well, we had some explanation of what it affects with the story "RoaM: Character Sheets", but perhaps a more throughout explanation can work.**

 **CR: Thus, the reason of this chapter. So, with that being said...**

 ** _On With The Show_**

* * *

 _"Freedom is not the permission to do everything you want, but freedom is the_ _permission to choose what you don't want to do" - Crimson Revenant_

* * *

 ** _[You've slept in your bed. HP and EP have been restored. All ailments have been cured]_**

I groaned, before slowly opening my eyes, to come to face with that pale blue screen from before. I slowly got up in a seating position, until brief flashes of yesterday's events came to my mind; I instinctively put my hand over my stomach, trying to feel where that light spear stabbed me, but felt nothing. I then looked again at the pale blue screen floating in the air, before checking for something.

"Stats" I said aloud, before I checked the first sections.

 ** _[Name: Alex Sawyers Prower]_**

 ** _[Title: The Vigilante of Kuoh (+150% DMG against Delinquents and Gangs)]_**

 ** _[Status: Reincarnated Pawn (Now serves a High Class Devil, +50% to all Stats), Sealed (-50% to all Stats); Limbo (Half Alive, Half Dead, grants User a Zanpakutö)]_**

So not only my suspicions were correct, but my plan also worked. Suddenly, the Stat screen, before another one appeared, this one showing a robotic face, before it started showing some subtitles as well as it started speaking.

 _[Welcome, I'm Dr. Samuel Hayden and I'm the head of this Interface. I think we can work together and resolve this problem in a way that benefits us both]_ It said with an accent, which, I was kinda surprised, but I had this feeling that it wasn't true.

"So, are you really Samuel Hayden? Because I know that I'm not in Doom since this is my apartment; so, who are you really?" I asked the screen, which remained quiet.

 ** _[... Way to ruin my fun Alex]_** Much to my shock, this time the screen spoke in a different voice, almost like mine. I quickly composed myself before speaking. "So who are you?" I asked, and the screen spoke again.

 ** _[Well, I wasn't lying when I said that I was the head of this Interface. In fact, I'm the A.I assigned to your Interface. My name is Bane, and I belong to the spacial species known as Klyntar]_** The screen, now known as an A.I with the name of Bane, replied, although the last part surprised me.

"So you're a Symbiote? How come you're an A.I? Wouldn't your kind need a host to survive on Earth?" I wondered, before Bane spoke again.

 ** _[Not anymore, thanks to you]_** He replied, much to my surprise.

"What do you mean?" I wondered, before he answered.

 ** _[As you may be aware, in a final battle you entered somewhat into a forbidden transformation, and while you could have kept it stable for a few minutes, you went slightly over that minute, and if you remained like that for too long, you would have been erased from existence, right into oblivion. Luckily, you managed to let go of that transformation before you faded, however, all of your memories as a Revenant and your powers were erased, thus regressing you to a Human state]_** Bane explained, and I felt as if I needed to know more.

"Could you tell me more about it?" I asked, but Bane made a negative voice.

 ** _[I can't, I already did too much by telling you what happened to you, albeit vaguely; if I keep telling more, it might clash with the restoration of your memories. It'll eventually come to you, I promise]_** He told me, which made me somewhat sad. Now I know how people with amnesia feel. I then felt how my mind started relaxing and composing itself, which kinda confused me, which was something that Bane had noticed.

 _[Ah, that would be the Gamer's Mind skill in action if you're wondering. Which brings us into what I was originally supposed to do]_ Bane spoke again, this time with Samuel's voice. That detail made me curious.

"Why are you speaking with Samuel's voice again Bane?" I asked, before he replied with his normal voice.

 _ **[It is the only A.I voice I found that sounds dead serious and less annoying; besides, I feel cool when I speak like that. So consider it my normal voice whenever I'm showing you the functions of the Interface, or if you want it, my** "Research Voice"_ Bane replied and changed his voice to Samuel's at the last bit. I chuckled at that.

"Okay then Bane, but, you said that the Symbiote do not require hosts anymore thanks to me. What do you mean by that?" I asked, and thankfully, he replied.

 ** _[You see, at one point, you had absorbed all of the Symbiotes in one dimension into yourself; we were looking for a world that we could survive and ravage, however, when I merged with you, I noticed that not only you had compatibility with me, but with multiple of my kind; and when we reached them, you had absorbed who was back then our leader, Riot; with that knowledge, I discovered that you weren't absorbing them into your body only, but also into your soul. And after you discovered our plan, you went to the meteorite, and took them all into yourself]_** He told me.

That was very much of a shock for me; to think that I did such thing. Regardless, now's not the time to think about that, something that Bane noticed.

 _[Which brings us to the main reason of my appearance. You see, Alex, there are many features that have been given specifically to you, things others like you do not have; some do, while others don't, Fate did this as to give you once more, an edge against your enemies, so I'm here to guide you in the entire discovery of the Interface]_ He told me, before the Menu popped up beside him.

 ** _[Main Menu]_**

 ** _\- Stats -_**

 ** _\- Perks -_**

 ** _\- Skills -_**

 ** _\- Shop -_**

 ** _\- Sanctuary -_**

 ** _\- Inventory -_**

 ** _\- Bonds -_**

 _[Let's begin first with the Stats]_ He said, before the Stats window expanded, thus showing my stats. _[As the name is self explanatory, we shall begin with the Titles]_ He continued, before the Title expanded, thus showing me my current title.

 ** _[Title: The Vigilante of Kuoh (+150% DMG against Delinquents and Gangs)]_**

 _[Each title can give a specific bonus depending on the nature of said title. The title 'Vigilante of Kuoh' was gained upon your viciousness against the scum of the world, thus, this title when used, will grant you additional damage against enemies of that nature. There are multiple titles that can be achieved, but currently only one can be equipped. Every 50 levels an additional title can be equipped alongside it]_ He said, before the screen changed to show the titles that I had, which were only the one I just saw, and the title 'Crimson Revenant', although that one was currently black with some wisps of red, while some other titles that were locked were red

 _[The titles that you have unlocked can be equipped at any time, but the black ones represent titles that are not to be taken lightly, for they have power that can be sensed, and if the user of this title is not worthy of using it, those that worship the title might kill you. The red ones that are locked are titles that you once had until your memories were wiped. Once you accomplish certain tasks they will be unlocked once more]_ He said, before moving on to another screen, the one that showed something that somewhat confused me.

 ** _[Status: Reincarnated Pawn (Now serves a High-Class Devil), Sealed State (Additional Stats are locked);_** ** _Limbo (Half Alive, Half Dead, grants User a Zanpakutö]_**

 _[The Status will determine your current situation; due to your Reincarnation as a "Devil", you now serve a High-Class Devil as said; to be honest this is more of a slavery situation, although it did make you stronger than before, something which shouldn't be overlooked. Your sealed state represents your current strength before using Shikai, which doubles your strength, while when sealed it is locked, leaving you at your base power. This calculates your total strength, not your current, and Limbo, as it says, leaves you half alive, half dead, which allows you to use KI, the energy of nature and of the living, alongside Reiryoku, which is the energy of spirits and of the dead]_ He told me. Afterwards, we moved on to the next detail, one that confused me.

 ** _[Race: Revenant (+100% to all Stats)- Job: The Gamer/Revenant/Servant]_**

 _[The Race will determine which species you belong to, as well as the Faction you should serve. The Revenants are on the top of the most powerful beings in the Multiverse due to not only their power output but due to their limitless potential. Their strength at a current pinnacle could reach the level of the weakest 15 billion years ago, but compared to this day, their strength could compare with a Super-Devil._

 _[The Job shows your priorities, as the Gamer, its only purpose is to make you stronger and be a Legend, while the Revenant specifies that there are certain key events that must be triggered in the name of Balance. And as a Servant and member of a Peerage, it is your mission to serve your Master to the best of your abilities]_ He told me, much to my chagrin, before moving onto the next screen, which had made me question it a couple of times.

 ** _[Essences: Fallen Angel (+75% to all Stats)/ Devil (+50% to all Stats)]_**

 _[What makes the Revenants so powerful and dangerous is one of their ability called 'Essence'. It allows a Revenant to have the powers and signatures of multiple races at the same time and nullify their weaknesses. So, even if you were Reincarnated into a Devil, the Revenant Essence takes over before converting enough foreign Essence into power, keeping enough to identify said essence, but not enough to be identified as a member of the race. The bonuses it grants are elaborated on the Perks Menu. Let's move on]_ He told me, although he kept quiet for a few moments to make sure I got it all in.

It was quite impressive how Bane explained it through, it almost left no questions. After a few seconds I nodded, before the screen changed to a familiar one.

 ** _[Level: 13 / Next Level: 31.9%]_**

 _[This bar show how many levels you have, thus extending your experience, while the percentage tells how much progress you have before reaching the next level]_ Then we moved onto the next screen.

 ** _[HP: 2194/2194]_**

 ** _[EP: 4713/4713 (7.15%/220 EP/R per Min)]_**

 _[The HP are the Health Points, obviously, but they also determine how much health you have and how much you can handle; if the HP bar reaches 0, you die, but, there's a hidden perk there, one that shall be elaborated further the more we advance. the HP/R represents your healing percentage, which thanks to the essences, you can heal even faster now; the EP represents your Energy, which can be used for techniques, and if the bar reaches 0, instead of dying, you will suffer from an extreme case of exhaustion that mostly nullifies your healing until your Energy is restored. The EP/R is the same as the HP/R but instead it regenerates you EP, which if improved to a greater level, could give you a greater edge in_ _battle]_ He explained, before we moved on to the next part. The Stat Points.

 ** _STR: 29.25_**

 ** _VIT: 32.5_**

 ** _DEX: 26_**

 ** _INT: 55.7_**

 ** _WIS: 35.75_**

 ** _LUCK: 22.75_**

 _[The Stat points are the core of your powers, the gauge to your strength and might, showcased in a statistical way as to not leave any doubts. First, we have the Physical Stats, with STRength as the first one, which represents how strong you are, obviously, but it also showcases how much damage you can cause; the scale of damage is around 3.5 per STR point, but this can also be influenced by the additional percentage of other factors, such as Skills, Perks or Titles]_

 _[VITality represents how healthy and physically adept you are, detrimental effects such as illness will affect your VITality, but it must also be balanced with INT, otherwise you will lose a point each day; it also affects the amount of HP you have, the scale is about 67.5 per VIT point, but if the value has a fractional number, it will round up to the closest number]_

 _[DEXterity represents how fast and flexible you are; if high enough you could be so fast that you would become a blur to the naked eye, statistically speaking your speed gains 3 KPH per DEX point and 20% of the average human's reflexes; and with this, all of the Physical Stats are done, and every single one of them can be naturally worked on by doing physical activities]_

 _[INTelligence represents how much information you can store in your brain and is the first of the two Psychological Stats; the more INT you have, will allow you to gain and collect more information. Statistically speaking, your INT affects your EP by 65 per INT point; this Stat can be naturally worked on by studying a lot]_

 _[WISdom represents how well you can use the information gathered; this Stat not only increases your control but it also increases your EP/Regeneration by 0.2% per WIS point, you usually gain more WIS points by making correct decisions, and the message will be... snarky at best; this is the last of the Psychological Stats]_

 _[LUCK is self explanatory, and the only Stat that can only be increased by Stat Points, but this Stat mostly increases your chances of LOOT per point by 5%, well the common category at least, but that will be for later]_ He finished, before three more screens appeared, of which the first one almost had me gawking, if not for **_[Gamer's Mind]_**

 ** _Stat Points: 76_**

 ** _Perk Points: 2_**

 ** _Money: $375_**

 _[The Stat Points here are points that you gain every time you level up to augment your Stats; each level you gain the minimum of 5 Stat Points, but every 5 levels an additional Stat Point is added to the reward. Maximum output is at least 30]_

 _[Perk points however are more rare, with only gaining one every 10 levels, but they can be gained also by converting 20 Stat Points into 1 Perk Point, it is so as to make things fair for others]_

 _[Money is the currency that you have, your Money will automatically convert to Dollars due to your precedence, but you can also convert it into different coins to suit your needs. You can use it to buy equipment, artifacts and even personnel. And with this, the Stats Menu Tour Guide is over]_ He finished, but it wasn't long before the screen showed the Main Menu.

Before he could say anything, I held my hand, briefly stopping him, before I spoke. "So, I noticed that the additional Stats that belonged to Raynare were not there if I calculate it right, what happened to them?" I asked, but then, Bane responded.

 ** _[Due to the_** **fac** **t** ** _that you're beginning, such an immediate advantage, while helpful, would not suit you due to your code of honor, so those Stats have been transmitted to Akaijöo's Shikai for the moment, but you can claim them at any time]_** He explained, and I nodded. I took a bit of time to let it sink in, thinking of the possibilites. With this I can basically be one of the most powerful beings in the Multiverse, but what if I can use elements from Anime? I mean, Bleach is a definitive one with the whole Zanpakutö thing, but what if I can use Jutsu, or even KI like Goku? Do I even have the possibility to even gain Zenkai Boosts?

 ** _[New Quest Alert!]_**

 ** _[Like a Ninja]_**

 ** _[By contemplating on the possibilities of using Chakra, you're now determined to expand your arsenal and to grow stronger than ever!]_**

 ** _Main Objective:_**

 ** _*Learn how to use Chakra_**

 ** _*Learn at least 3 Jutsus (Nin/Gen)_**

 ** _Bonus Objective: ?_**

 ** _[Rewards: 1500XP, Jutsu Technique; 4500XP $200 per Bonus]_**

... Hmmkãy...

 ** _[New Quest Alert!]_**

 ** _[I'm no Saiyan... I'm better]_**

 ** _[By contemplating on the possibilities of using KI and even the possesion of Zenkai Boosts, you're now determined to expand your arsenal and to grow stronger than ever!]_**

 ** _Main Objective:_**

 ** _*Learn how to manipulate KI_**

 ** _*Learn at least 3 KI Attacks_**

 ** _Bonus objective: ?_**

 ** _[Rewards: 1500XP, New Gear; 4500XP $200 per Bonus Objective]_**

... Welp, that answers it. So two new quests, mostly training based, maybe I'll work on them later. After a few seconds, Bane spoke in his Research Voice.

 _[Next are the Perks]_ He said as the Perk Menu opened up, and much to my surprise, I had quite a few Perks.

 ** _* Revenant: +100% to all Stats, enables the Ability: Essence; grants the Limbo Status, grants the Perk: [Universal Bender]_**

 ** _* Fallen Angel: +75% to all Stats, grants Light Affinity, grants Fallen Wings, -15% Defense against Darkness based Attacks._**

 ** _* Devil: +50% to all Stats, grants Darkness Affinity, grants Devil Wings, -150% Defense against Light based Attacks; -25% to all Stats during daytime*, +25% to all Stats during nighttime._**

 ** _*Reincarnated Pawn: 1 Stat Point per Level. Grants the ability [Promote]._**

 ** _-[Promote (Active): Whenever the Pawn has the permission of the King or finds themselves in enemy territory, the Pawn can promote to [Knight, [Bishop, [Rook] and [Queen]._**

 ** _-[Knight: +75 DEX, +25% STR, +15% VIT. +3 DEX Points per Level]_**

 ** _-[Bishop: +25 DEX, +10% STR, +15% VIT, +75% INT, +50% WIS. +2 INT & WIS Points per Level]_**

 ** _-[Rook: +15% DEX, +75% STR, +70% VIT. +3 STR, VIT & STA Points per Level]_**

 ** _-[Queen: +100% to all Stats. +5 STR, VIT, DEX, INT & WIS Points per Level]_**

 ** _* Universal Bender: You're able to manipulate all sorts of energy, exclusivity is null. Grants the Skill: [Energy Manipulation]_**

 ** _*Hemomancy - Active - Level 1/3: Allows the user to control blood._**

 ** _-[Level 1: By absorbing the blood that coats the blade, the user can get about 0.2% of someone's knowledge per droplet. If the user bleeds out, then the amount of knowledge that is lost is proportional to how much someone bled]_**

 ** _-[Level 2: ?]_**

 ** _-[Level 3: ?]_**

 _[The Perks are more specifically what is considered as the core of the Skill, since most Perks can open a door to an infinity of possibilities as well as new skills to use; some Perks can be bought with Perk Points while others can be gained by fulfilling certain requirements. The ones that have a mark indicate that the effect might be temporary if you meet a certain amount of requirements]_ Bane explained to me, before we moved on to Skills.

 _ **1* [Gamer's Mind - Passive - Lvl Max]**_

 _ **[Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows a peaceful state of mind. Grants immunity to Psychological Status Effects]**_

... Okay, that one I can tell looks more broken than it sounds like... Would it be possible that I'd be immune to illusions, like say, Kyoka Suigetsu's Kanzen Saimin?

 _ **[For coming up with a reasonable deduction, you've gained 1 WIS point]**_

Duly noted.

 _ **2* [Gamer's Body - Passive - Lvl Max]**_

 _ **[Grants the user a body that allows him/her to live the real life like a videogame. Lethal wounds are momentary, although certain Status Effects can last (Crippling, Bleeding, Burning, Poisoning, etc.). Sleep can naturally restore all HP and EP as well as cleanse all Status Effects]**_

Hmmm, not as broken as the _**[Gamer's Mind]**_ , but still a bit broken if you look from a certain point of view.

 ** _3* [Observe - Active - Lvl 3 (34.8%)]_**

 ** _[Through continuous observation, a skill to observe objects, situations and people was created, allowing the user to quickly gather information about the target. The higher the level of the skill, the more data is gathered. Current level allows the user to see the Stats of the target. Costs 9 EP per use]_**

Easily the best information gathering tool in existence, however, it seems that I will have to work for it if I want to know everything with just a mere thought of _**[Observe],**_ after all, knowledge is power, and there's no such thing as too much knowledge.

 ** _[For making a wise decision, you've gained 1 WIS point]_**

... If this keeps going, then I don't know if I can be stopped. Well, moving on.

 ** _4* [Flash Step - Active - Lvl 1 (74.2%)]_**

 ** _["How far can you go in just one step?" That's the very core of the Flash Step. By channeling Energy to your feet and releasing it in a controlled burst, you can travel long distances in the blink of an eye. Max Speed is (10% EPxDEX), costs 50 EP per step]_**

So, the description for Flash Step has changed? And now it calculated the total speed? This was different from last time.

 _[That's because the system was only loading, so many things were not explained, and now that the Interface has finished updating, there will be a change in the systems]_ I honestly forgot that he was still there with how silent he was. Oh well, that explains a few things; now, if calculations are right, then, if each DEX point increases my Max Speed by 3 KPH, with 26, that would mean that I can go at 78 KPH, which basically makes Usain Bolt look like a child in comparison, and with 10% of the total EP I use, which would be 5, then that means that I would go with Flash Step at 390 KPH... Makes me wonder just how fast would Ichigo be if he had _**[The Gamer]**_ Interface... Okay, moving on.

 _ **5* [Energy Manipulation - Passive - Lvl Max]**_

 _ **[Allows the user to freely manipulate all kinds of energy that manipulate reality (Mana, Reiatsu, KI, Ethernano, Chakra, Cosmic, etc.). Gradually increases INT by 30%. Passively increase the Energy Pool by 30%]**_

Huh, a nifty trick, but that would also put my Health Bar in a lower place, and while I would love to spam spells left and right to overwhelm my enemies, I like to get personal, and it won't do if I can die from just one lucky hit, so to get more VIT it is.

 _ **[For making a wise decision, you've gained 1 WIS point]**_

I get it, I get it, smart choice, I know. Well, let's get to the last skill I have, which is my blade.

 ** _6* [Akaijöo (Red Queen) - Active - Lvl 2 (0%)]_**

 ** _[Zanpakutö - EX-Rank Weapon]_**

 ** _[Akaijöo is Alex's personal Zanpakutö, born from within his soul, she has experienced all of Alex's life, but unlike the young man, she still remembers everything; now she shall aid him in his quest to remember his past. Release Command is:_** _"Itokuma, Akaijöo (Feast, Red Queen)"_

 _* **Grants Perk: [Hemomancy] when Shikai is Active.**_

 _ *** +100% to all Stats**_

 _ ***Grants Skills:**_

 _ **-Exceed - Active - Lvl 1/3: By revving up the sword, the user dashes forward with a spinning slash; causes 200% STR DMG. Lvl 2/3: DMG output is doubled. Lvl 3/3: DMG output is tripled.**_

 _ **-Max Act - Active - By revving up the sword right after an attack, the Exceed can reach the final level in an instant.**_

 _ **-Rev Up - Active - By revving up the sword and feeding it with Energy, the fire that coats the blade can last until the user stops feeding it with Energy. +50% SPC DMG, +50% DMG, +25% Burning DMG Costs 50 EP per Second to maintain.**_

 _ **-Transfusion - Active - Lvl 1 (0%): By offering your blood to someone else to drink, you can transfer to them 5% of your total power by pound.**_

 _ **-Sawing Edge - Passive - Every slash causes the [Bleeding] Effect, causing 2% VIT DMG for 10 Seconds.**_

 _ **-Vampiric Boost - Active/Passive - Lvl 1 (64.9%): By coating Akaijöo's blade with the wielder's blood, her attacks will cause more damage for a few moments. +30% DMG per 20ML of Blood.**_

 _ **-Ketsuka Tensho {Heavenly Blood Piercing Fire} - Active - Lvl 1 (50%): By coating the blade with Energy then revving up at the last second, the user can release a crescent shaped flare that destroys anything on its path. Causes 400% INT+STR DMG, +100% Burning DMG. Costs 600 EP.**_

 _ **?**_

 _ **?**_

 _ **-Psychotic Morale - Passive - With every time that the user sheds blood, their patience starts dimming, making them become more vicious, stronger and faster. +10% STR and DEX per each 0,1% of the Rage Bar (Warning - user might go on an uncontrollable rampage if gone too far).**_

... This might be the most broken Zanpakutö I've ever seen, a Zanpakutö that gets stronger the more blood it gets, and even when the user bleeds it also gets stronger, while allowing others to become stronger as well, not to mention, that each of these skills can be leveled up with time and experience, and let's not forget about how the more I bleed, the angrier and stronger I get...

Now I'm a BAMF!

 _[While I understand your excitement, Alex, remember that this power is not a power to be taken lightly, after all, Akaijöo at her full potential could decimate_ galaxies _with a mere swing of her blade]_ Bane informed me, much to my shock; Akaijöo could do _that_ at her full potential?

 _[Well, let's move on to the shop]_ He continued, and this time, I was met with some shadowed windows, but one had a money symbol, which was open.

 _[In the Shop, you can buy many type of things that you may wish or require in the future. The symbol on the windows represent the type of currency that is required on each shop]_ He clarified. I was quiet for a few seconds, then something clicked in my mind.

"Oh, is it like in the game Star Wars: Galaxy of Heroes, where there's like a Normal Store, Crystal Store, Cantina Store, Guild Store, Arena Store, Galactic Store, Mod Store, Fleet Store, Guild Event Store, Championship Store and Shard Store?" I asked, before I noticed that Bane had now changed his picture of Samuel Hayden to that of a sweatdropping Emoji. I sheepishly rub my head and laughed weakly, a bit embarrassed by rambling like that.

 ** _[... Yes]_** Was his brief response. But then, the picture of Samuel came back. _[Indeed, it is like the game you mentioned, but, for each shop to be unlocked you must fulfill certain requirements, and in most cases, they shall require their own currency; it is so as to balance things]_ He continued, and I had to nod at the logic.

Most of the Gamer fics I've read use the ID function way too much, and while it is certainly a very useful too, I would like some variety in the options I have; who knows, if the Multiverse thing is real, then those Gamers might exist, and it might as well be my perfect chance to mark my name once again.

 ** _[For making a brilliant decision, you've earned 2 WIS points]_**

Can you STOP that already?!

 _[Well then, now let's move on to the Sanctuary]_ Bane interrupted, before the Sanctuary window expanded, showing the picture of a- What in the fuck?! A mansion?!

 _[The Sanctuary is a special building located in a pocket dimension reserved only for The Gamer, and it can only be accessed by The Gamer; it could be considered your own safe haven, or even HQ, depending on the situation; others that wish to access the Sanctuary can only do so if they are with you and only with your permission. It is equipped with various rooms where certain actions can be done]_

 _[The Living Room: It's but a living room for all of your guests to relax and spend time, nothing out of this world, no pun intended. Perfect for a study session]_

 _[The Bedrooms: There are several rooms in the Sanctuary, for you, as well as guests and children, to sleep in; the master bedroom- which is naturally yours- is where, if you need it, you can teleport your belongings with a mere thought. It is also soundproofed for the sake of those who are in the building as well. Gotta get me some]_ That made me blush.

"Oh come on Bane! I'm not going to do that anytime soon! Besides, it's not like I'm just going to sleep with every girl that I bring here, I'm not like that" I complained, but then Bane's screen was now showing an eye roll Emoji.

 ** _[Alex, you're the one who's had a Harem]_** I sputtered, not believing what he said. _**[Not to mention, somehow you manage to turn all of them into perverts that assault you every time you return. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if one of them tries to have their way with you the second they lay eyes on you]**_ __I was blushing furiously, but then, he coughed.

 _[Ehem, either way, let's move on]_

 _[The Treasury: It's where all of your belongings of value remain if you put them. It may look very simple, but it was engraved with a sample of your own Energy, so that only you could open it. So as to prevent any loopholes, it can only be opened by you, and only with your permission]_

 _[The Kitchen: It is where you cook, obviously; however, with the Game Interface, certain recipes could inflict several status effects, depending on what, and how you cook, with a boosted HP/R and EP/R, plus it tastes good. Cue those foodgasms]_

 _[The Laboratory: This is where your intelect comes into play. In here, you can meddle with the various elements that you come to possess and experiment with them, allowing you to create various items, be it potions, items or even energies. It's time for Science!]_

 _[The Armory: It's where you're able to store, create and modify Guns, Armor and Accessories; you can also use elements created from the Laboratory to craft these weapons, armor and accessories. Let the American in you come out guns blazing!]_

 _[The Garden: It is where your botanical knowledge comes into play; in the Garden, once you come to possess certain reagents you can plant them here to grow copious amounts of said reagent. While some reagents are very rare and require certain factors to grow and flourish, the soil is fertilized and there are also certain areas where you can plant several of those reagents in an assigned area for a theme. As a plus, it comes with a fountain to make the view much more beautiful, perfect for a relaxing stroll. What a beautiful Duwang]_

 _[The Infirmary: You may not need it, but your guests might; in here you can place the wounded, where there is equipment to treat their wounds; you can also craft new gear to upgrade the Infirmary, as well as expand it. Where's the patient?]_

 _[The Garage: You may not have a vehicle right now, Alex, but soon you shall; once you acquire a vehicle, be it a car, bike, van or truck, you will be able to store it here and modify it as you please, you can even use the gathered elements to give them certain abilities. Another plus, is that any vehicle stored here shall possess an endless reserve of fuel for you to abuse. Gotta go fast!]_

 _[The Studio: This is where you could study the archaic history of the world and its myths, as well as any book that contains knowledge of the supernatural; it also serves as a place for you to read comfortably without anyone bothering you, as well as writing your stories and drawing your Mangas. Art comes with a bang!]_

 _[The Forge: This is where you apply your magical knowledge; in here, you can forge many old weapons and enchant them through a series of rituals. Depending on the ritual and weapon, it shall determine the effect; to further improve the chances of a Legendary enchantment, you must let yourself be guided by the spirits that you conjure. May the Force be with you]_

 _[The Dungeons: A dark, gloomy place with a few cells, it is mostly used for those who fancy this type of thing, as well as a containment place for the people that you bring here. You may not use it often, but it is a safer option to talk to someone previously hostile towards you when they are behind bars; another thing is that these cells also nullify the prisoner's abilities. The last thing, is that there's also a drawer with multiple torture tools for you to use, in case they happen to bring forth your ire. They can do nothing to stop it, might as well enjoy it]_

 _[And lastly, the Ranch: This is where you house all of the summons and familiars that you collect; there's also a tome for you to examine containing information about each creature. Gotta catch them all!]_ He finished, making my lips quirk up a bit at the references that he made.

 ** _[So... do you want to continue?]_** He asked me, and I was quiet for a few seconds, before shaking my head.

"No, it's fine, after all I have to go to school right now" I pointed out, making him realize.

 _ **[Oh, I understand. Well, there's two features of the Menu that I haven't explained**_ _ **yet]**_ He told me.

"You can tell me on the way, right now I'll go take a shower" I replied. He nodded, before the screen went out.

I remained quiet, taking in everything that was explained to me; to think that I was such a powerful being once... well, it's best that I don't think too much on it, otherwise I might become arrogant, and that's the last thing I want. With that, I got out of bed, and went to the bathroom.

* * *

 **CR: I know, I know, and I apologize for the delay everyone, but writing this chapter almost gave me a headache.**

 **Alex: Did you really need to write all of that?**

 **CR: Yes, after all, this is my own twist to a Gamer fic, and I want it to be different from the others.**

 **Charle: He's just like you, dear, always complicating things.**

 **CR: And once you come into the picture, Charle, things are going to get wild.**

 **Alex: CR, I hope you know what you're doing.**

 **CR: I know. Oh, also, for those who noticed, I must admit that the whole Sanctuary thing is not originally mine; the Sanctuary feature came from the story "Devils, Angels, and a Gamer" by Phoenix Champion. Good OC Gamer fic, go read it and support it. I also apologize for copying the idea Phoenix, but the idea of a Sanctuary was just too good to pass up, I hope you understand.**

 **So, leave a like, follow, review, because it really helps me, and I shall see you next time.**

 _ **Smell ya' later**_


End file.
